


No More Than Classmates

by kiminseong



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiminseong/pseuds/kiminseong
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight, and it probably wasn't even love...but was it? Could it be?Yein meets a new boy in his first college class of the day, and he is completely eager to get to know more about the boy, as they hit it off remarkably well, especially for Yein.





	1. Be My Luck

Yein bounced happily in his seat, eager for his first class of the day to begin. It was seven in the morning and the people around him seemed to move groggily in slow motion. Cheerful hums escaped his mouth; cute melodies filling the air around him. Those who passed him, in the front row of his class, offered him small, tired smiles. Granted it wasn’t his first day, nor his second, or even his third, he was thrilled to find himself in this class again, smiling at familiar faces. Except not all faces were completely familiar. 

A boy baring dark red hair walked in. Yein hadn’t seen him in this class as long as he had been taking it, and that had been the entire year, with no absences. The way he glanced around the room made him seem lost, but he couldn’t really been, he was holding the textbook for this class. His face wasn’t adorned with a smile like everyone else’s, but it lit up upon seeing Yein, which confused him. Had he met this boy without remembering? 

“Can I sit here?” the cute boy asked Yein. 

“Ah, sure!” Yein managed, having to think about his answer due to being lost in thought. 

“Thanks,” the boy replied as he sat down. 

The professor had been a little late to class, so Yein entertained himself with hums, the occasional tune slipping from his lips, each time he grew a little more embarrassed, but he was having fun, so that is all that really counted. The redhead leaned closer to him as he pressed out words rather than a hum, “You are a good singer,” he offered. 

The compliment made Yein stumble over his words for a brief moment, he was happy that someone would say that, “Oh, uh, thank you!” The boy next to him smiled at him, as if he was pleased with himself for complementing Yein. 

His smile was nice, too. It was a closed smile, his teeth hidden from Yein, but still cute. After a brief moment of Yein smiling back at him, his smile opened up, revealing a clean set of completely white teeth. It was cute, his toothy smile. Small dimples formed on the side of his face that were completely adorable, only making Yein’s smile wider. Soon after he showed his teeth, his tongue poked slightly out and then he closed his mouth, embarrassed, like he had not wanted to smile so openly. 

Yein’s coffee mug was balanced carefully on his desk. He didn’t like coffee all that much, but it was a little early and he wanted a pep in his step. He wasn’t sure what to do with it anymore, as he didn’t really want to keep it now. He could get rid of it once class ended, though. 

“Are you going to drink that?” the boy next to him asked, striking up conversation again. 

“Ah, no… If you want it, feel free, it might be a little cold, though,” Yein spoke awkwardly, trying hard to form the words that danced around his tongue. He was almost coughing up what he was trying to say, at this point. He was flustered, talking to a stranger that genuinely seemed like he wanted to be talking to him, not just a brief conversation he was used to being apart of. 

The boy nodded a thank you before nearly chugging what was left in the mug. He gulped down the cold coffee, which completely shocked Yein. 

“Thirsty?”

“Exhausted.” 

Yein smiled, “Are you not used to having morning classes?” 

“No, I just got switched to this one because of a new class this semester or whatever,” the boy trailed off. He put the empty mug down, his eyes almost begging for something more. 

“So are you going to be here the rest of the semester?” 

“Yeah, luckily.”

“Luckily? You’re so tired, though!” 

“Ah, I’m fine it’s just— Where’s the professor, is he usually this late in the mornings?” the boy broke the conversation they were having and if it was for a reason, it was one that passed directly by Yein’s head. 

“Oh, uh, he is usually a couple of minutes late, yeah. He isn’t exactly a morning person, I guess!” Yein explained with a smile. He tapped his fingers on the desk in thought, “By the way, can I get your name?” 

“Oh, I’m Wooseok, sorry about that,” the boy, Wooseok, apologized.

“Ah, I’m Yein, nice to meet you, though,” Yein spoke to him, just as the professor walked in the room. He grew quiet the second the professor walked in. 

It was odd, the way their professor glanced around at them, scanning each of their faces for something. Yein recognized this as abnormal. While the professor went on with what he might have been doing, Yein got out his notes necessary to prepare for class. Colored pens and a colorful, motivational notebook was spread out in front of him. The top of the notebook displayed a typical cheesy quote about music, and music notes on a staff covered the surrounding area. 

Yein jumped when the professor pointed to Wooseok, who sat directly to his right, “You are in my afternoon class, I thought?” 

“No, I was moved because of a new class I’m taking this semester,” Wooseok explained again, something lacking this time compared to how he explained it to Yein. 

“Ah,” the professor boringly stated. He continued to lecture for the rest of the class, directing no more surprise questions towards any of the students. Occasionally, though, a student would direct a question toward him, questioning what he taught. It was an English class, the language being more difficult to understand than Yein had hoped it would be. Wooseok seemed bored of the class, or maybe just tired, drifting off as the professor went on. 

Near the end of the class, Yein poked at Wooseok, prodding him with the pink pen in his hand. Wooseok looked over, his heavy eyelids being unwillingly lifted open. He was cute, dozing off in class even if he wasn’t supposed to. He hadn’t fallen asleep, and it hadn’t even been completely obvious he was trying to fall asleep. Wooseok wiped at his eyes, removing them of sleep that wasn’t even there. Yein smiled at him, mouthing, “You didn’t miss too much!” 

“Thanks,” Wooseok whispered back to him. He smiled, that award-winning smile. It made Yein happy, just to see it. He smiled back, just nodding. 

“No problem!” he said happily as the professor moved closer to Wooseok and him without him noticing. Wooseok tried darting his eyes in a way so that he could tell Yein that the professor was coming. Despite his desperate attempts, Yein still managed to miss, only looking at Wooseok somewhat confused. “What?” he asked. 

“Is there something very important you need to tell the class?” his professor asked him, in English. It didn’t help that he was already embarrassed, but not being completely sure of what he was telling him made him more nervous. Yein shook his head, as he was sure he understood most of what he said, it just went by quickly. 

“No? There is nothing you need to share?” he interrogated, frustrated with Yein’s previous inattention, “You seem to think that Wooseok needed to know something, or are you just trying to get to be friendly with the new student?” 

“Um,” Wooseok spoke up, “he woke me, I fell asleep during class. I’m sorry,” he finished. Yein let out a little breath, relieved, although not happy, that Wooseok had taken the blame instead of him, despite it being his fault that they were caught talking. He wouldn’t let Wooseok be punished, though, for his mistake. The professor only nodded at Wooseok’s words before speaking, “Both of you, see me after class.”

Both parties understood what he had said, this time, as he had spoken angrily and in Korean, as he would do after class, as well. It was as he did with every student that was told to meet him after class. He has an astonishing amount of students he scolds, too. Most professors don’t acknowledge when students misbehave, as it is the student’s choice to learn or not. Instead, this professor treats them as if they are high school students, holding them after class and giving them strange assignments as punishments. 

The class seemed to drag on ridiculously slowly, after the couple had gotten into trouble. The lectures continued, and Yein took notes without looking at Wooseok, hoping he wasn’t angry. He had just met the boy and he already had gotten them into trouble, but Yein wasn’t a bad student. Would Wooseok thing he was a bad student? Surely not, surely they could get to know each other, do things together, and Wooseok would realize that he never met to get them into trouble, that it was going to be a one time thing. 

Then again, maybe Yein was too hopeful, thinking of a relationship closer than classmates. He smiled at the silly thought, letting out a tiny laugh at himself. As this happened, he noticed the students around him getting up and leaving the class. He had let class out five minutes early, plenty of time to scold both him and Wooseok. Yein shoved his things into his small bag and heaved it over his shoulder. He was so embarrassed already, but having to face this with another person added to it, considering it was someone he didn’t know at all. 

They approached the professor, who sat on a desk, writing things on the chalkboard for his next class. He spoke without looking at them, “I expected better from both of you really, falling asleep in class and speaking when you aren’t supposed to. It is both of your first offenses, though, and I can’t do much about it, I just don’t want to see it again. Now get to your next class or wherever the two of you need to be.” Yein smiled to himself, happy that they weren’t really in trouble. 

The two walked out the building in silence, laughter erupting from both of their chests once they made it out the doors. It was silly, what had happened. Wooseok stopped laughing for a moment to do what seemed like admiring Yein, “You have an adorable laugh,” he spoke clearly. Yein blushed at the words he heard, hiding his face and his laughter growing fainter and lesser. 

“You don’t have to say that,” he managed. 

“But I mean it,” Wooseok insisted, “Your laugh is really adorable.”

“Ah, well thank you,” Yein continued to blush, “Your’s is cute, too, just quiet.” 

“I am not the loudest person.”

“That’s okay, I don’t like loud.” 

Wooseok smiled, looking down at his feet and grabbing his bag so it didn’t hit him awkwardly when he moved. His feet moved as he stared at them, like he was avoiding saying something that he really wanted to. Yein look up at him, his hand moving to lift his chin up, but he stopped himself halfway to his chin. It was an action too intimate to do with someone that he had just met. 

Wooseok looked up at him and gave that iconic smile, though. It was so cute, his closed-mouth smile. “I really love the way smile,” Yein said without letting himself think before he said it. It was nice, being able to be so honest with someone that he just met. He didn’t really have to think very hard, not yet. It was nice just letting them understand and get to know one another through the kindness of compliments and the romance that brewed daintily between the two parties. 

Wooseok puffed his cheeks out and made a cute kissy-face without meaning to, embarrassed by what he was told about his smile. He looked down again, lost in thought once again. It wasn’t an awkward silence but a comfortable one. It felt like two friends just becoming better friends, more than friends. He opened his mouth to speak, as if pondering what he should say, “Do you… want to go on a date?” 

“Ah, do you… Do you mean that?” Yein asked, taken slightly aback by the question. It was sweet that he asked, it made Yein happy. He had thought this boy was absolutely stunning and quite funny, as well. He could see himself growing close with him. He didn’t want to say no. “I just mean, we just met…” he trailed off. 

“I know, but I just… I mean it, really,” Wooseok replied. 

“Then… yes! I would love to go on a date with you, Wooseok!” Yein sang happily. 

Wooseok smiled at the response he gave, “Thank you, Yein.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, silly! It is sweet that you asked!” 

It was Wooseok’s turn to blush, this time, looking down for the third time in the past couple of minutes. “By the way,” Yein spoke, Wooseok looking up to give him proper attention, “I am a good student, I promise. I don’t usually get into trouble. I think you were just a nice distraction… very cute.” Wooseok covered his mouth at this, likely showing the palm of his hand his toothy-smile, one that Yein really enjoyed seeing. 

“You really are adorable, Yein,” Wooseok said behind his hand. 

The way he just said what he felt made Yein almost embarrassed.  _ It isn’t everyday that you meet a stranger like this, _ Yein thought. He felt something take his hand, and looked down. Wooseok’s smooth hand held his limply. Yein was impish, not sure what to do with his hand held by another boy’s. Their fingers wrapped around each other and they stood side to side. Their bodies moved forward, walking somewhere Yein wasn’t sure of, but he didn’t really care. 

“Where is your dorm?” Wooseok asked Yein. 

“Ah, the east wing, and your’s?” Yein inquired. 

“East wing, honors dorm…” Wooseok trailed off. 

Yein smiled, “So we live right next to each other! Like across from each other!” 

“Ah, I guess we do,” Wooseok managed a slight grin at Yein’s enthusiasm. 

“So we can walk back together, too! Unless you have another class right now…” Yein’s face dropped at the thought of it. 

“You think I would dare have another morning class if I have another option?” Wooseok asked, eyes narrowing like Yein asked the silliest question he could have. 

“I guess not…?” 

“No way, I’m so tired. I never get up this early…” Wooseok explained lamely. 

“We can go to the coffee shop, if you want!” Yein suggested.

Wooseok nodded, and they headed on their way, their hands still attached to one another as if glue held them together. It was nice, the feeling of someone’s hand in Yein’s. Happiness bubbled inside of him, an odd sensation overwhelming his body, like something bigger than him was forming. Everything in his stomach moved around, tossing itself back and forth in some attempt to help Yein through what he was feeling, but it was confusing. Words came up and up and he tried to swallow things that might make him embarrassed, but he wanted to share everything with Wooseok. Their walk was full of shared rhymes and rhythms, little hums and complete songs, small moves and extravagant dances. It was so nice, getting to know someone so simply. 

When they sat down with their drinks in hand, it was the first time their hands had been taken from each other for a period of time longer than just a few seconds. It was kind, the way Wooseok talked. To Yein, about himself, everything he said sounded practiced, like he wanted to tell someone everything he had to tell them for so long. Yein was happy to listen, too. Wooseok seemed like the quiet type, which made Yein even happier to listen to him. Letting someone open up who didn’t get to often was something Yein was happy to allow. He offered an ear for nearly ten minutes, letting Wooseok go on and on about what he wanted to do, what he was doing, what he has done, and it was easy to listen to. By the time Wooseok was done speaking, Yein had finished his drink completely (although this wasn’t impressive, as he was drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows rather than coffee). 

A sigh was released from Wooseok before he nodded towards the clock, “I am sorry if I annoyed you, I didn’t know I even had that much to say…” He was embarrassed for taking so much time from Yein, but Yein didn’t mind. 

“I like listening to you,” Yein assured him, “You’re really interesting!” 

Yein noticed the blush on Wooseok’s face after he offered the compliment. He was happy with himself, happy as long as he could see Wooseok smiling. Maybe it wasn’t love at first sight, not even love, but it was so nice to have a new friend, to meet someone and get to know them. People see it as weird, falling for strangers, but Yein didn’t know how you could avoid it with Wooseok. He was like a magnet, he pulled you into what he said, what he did, just to everything, but Yein didn’t mind, not at all. 

“I don’t know about being interesting…, but I guess I do have a lot to say…” Wooseok pointed out. His words were kind and cute, the type of way someone talked that made it that much easier for one to feel for. Yein couldn’t believe that there was no one that absolutely adored him and was with him. That kind of happiness is something Wooseok deserves, but Yein is selfishly pleased that he is single, as he revealed talking about himself over their drinks.

“I would be nice to get your number, Wooseok, so we can talk again sometime?” Yein asked him, handing him his phone. “You can just add your contact and contact picture, too, if you want.” Wooseok obliged, taking Yein’s phone and typing in his number before taking a selfie for his contact photo. He threw up a peace sign and puffed out his cheeks a little, making a cute face, but just before he took the photo, the peace sign was changed to a mini-heart, which Yein thought was cute. 

Yein just thought that Wooseok was cute, though. The way his smile looked was only the best part. His eyes were absolutely stunning, too, though. Everything about his face worked together, his features soft and nearly perfect. His face was nice; a not-too-sharp jawline cradling the entirety of it. The hair that rested on his head was soft and fluffy and a darker shade of red, something that suited him very well. His bangs went across his forehead in a way that didn’t look silly, but absolutely beautiful, rather. 

The way he dressed seemed to match his personality and face, too. A white button-up was being covered by a grey sweater vest, hiding his broad shoulders. He was about the same height as Yein, and not super muscular either, but yet seemed bigger than Yein, still. A black, unbuttoned suit jacket covered his shirt completely, and he wore black dress pants to go with his outfit. Despite what it should have looked like, Wooseok did not appear as if he were dressing up for anything elegant, but rather like it was typical for him to dress like this. Yein thought it was adorable, the idea of someone always dressing up so nicely. 

Yein had softer, more feminine features, himself. He wore simple, large sweaters that seemed to swallow him. He wore plain pants, anything that would go with his sweaters. Today it happened to be a beige sweater with black pants and black dress shoes. His hair was light brown and curly, his bangs parted in the center and pushed slightly to either side, but not so much so that his forehead looked strange. Yein didn’t find himself as cute as people said he was, but he was often told how adorable those around him thought him to be. It was to the extent that, when shopping, people would offer him things for free or at discounted just because of his cute face, let alone the fact that he was a good singer. 

His passion for singing is what the couple sitting at the little table in the coffee shop bonded over quickly. Wooseok and Yein were both studying music, and they were taking many of the same classes, but Wooseok mentioned a minor that Yein imagined was different from his own. Despite this, they were in the same English class, neither of them very good. Yein had a minor in cosmetology, one of few boys in his class. This, Wooseok had commented, was something else that intrigued him about Yein. Certainly it was different, a boy loving make-up, but he didn’t mind, especially not if there were people like Wooseok who would enjoy the idea of it rather than recoil at it. Yein really enjoyed make-up, and even if it wasn’t something he wanted to do with his life, he certainly wanted to continue practicing just as a hobby. It meant even more to him, now, knowing that others liked that he could do make-up. 

Wooseok grabbed both of Yein’s hands abruptly, which came as a surprise to Yein. His eyes grew wide, fear hiding in them, but he wasn’t really scared. Something about Wooseok was just the opposite of scary, even jumping up and grabbing Yein’s hands as he had. There was still something oddly soothing about him, something that comforted Yein. Yein managed small words at the surprise Wooseok offered, his voice trembling somewhat as he spoke, “Are you okay?” 

“Ah, yes, sorry for scaring you,” he apologized as he sat back down, moving his hands off of Yein’s, which came as a slight disappointment to Yein, “I forgot, though, that I have a job to get to in” —he looked at his watch— “twelve minutes…” Yein’s face dropped, disappointment painting it. He didn’t understand the eagerness to spend more time with the boy, they had just met, anyway. He was allowed to be eager to make friends, though, right? Even if he was a friend that he wouldn’t mind spending the remainder of the day with… or even kissing?

“That’s fine,” Yein choked up, obviously unhappy. 

“But it isn’t,” Wooseok interjected, “I do want to stay and talk. I am sorry I can’t.” 

Yein nodded, “No, I understand. We can talk again! You can text me tonight, too, if you want!” he suggested cheerfully. A smile lit up the boy’s face, and he was eager for the night to come as Wooseok nodded in agreement when he left in a hurry. 

Yein found himself sat, humming to himself for a while after Wooseok had left him. 

 

. . . . . .

 

 **Hey, Wooseok-hyung?** Yein sent the boy he had spent a quarter of his day with a text.

**Yeah, Yein? P.S. You don’t have to call me hyung.** Wooseok replied soon after Yein had sent the text. It surprised him, somewhat, to learn that Wooseok had not minded Yein dropping honorifics with him. He was happy, though, knowing that Wooseok had already viewed him as that close to him. 

**How was work?** Yein wasn’t actually sure why he messaged him, but he felt like he should have, as he had been so eager to strike up conversation with him the entirety of the day since they had to part. It crossed Yein’s mind, though, while texting this that he had no idea what Wooseok actually did for a living. Certainly it was something better than what Yein did himself, working as a librarian for the university’s library. 

**Fine, but they kept me for more shots than I thought they would.** Shots? What was he doing? 

**What do you mean?**

**Oh, uh, I’m a model, I don’t know how that didn’t come up over coffee, sorry…**

Yein wasn’t at all surprised to learn this about Wooseok. The boy certainly looked like a model, his face flawless and the rest of him living up to just that. This only confused Yein further as to how Wooseok was still single, but anything was possible, Yein supposed. 

**It is alright… But that makes sense…**

**What does?**

**You being a model.**

**You think?**

**Are you silly? Of course I think!**

Yein didn’t understand how Wooseok couldn’t see that him  _ not _ being a model would just be a waste of a beautiful face. He is absolutely breathtaking, anyone can see that; it definitely wasn’t just Yein. It was obvious by the way people looked at Wooseok on the streets. It was a knowing glance, the kind of smile that you only offered people that were the sort of attractive Wooseok is, that hold the sort of perfect he does. 

**I am going to get to bed so I’m not that tired in English, ok?** Yein’s smile faded, but he wasn’t unhappy, he would get to see him again tomorrow, anyway. 

**Ok! Goodnight! I will see you tomorrow!**


	2. Magic

Blankets were tossed to the side lightly, in a quick motion. Yein uncovered himself from being trapped in his bed, in his dreams. His alarm clock was still going off, but Yein was happy to listen to the song that was playing. BLACKPINK’s “As If It’s Your Last” came out just the other day, and Yein was still trying to learn all of the parts, including the rap, which he thought might help him in English. 

He walked himself to the bathroom, where he washed his face thoroughly, scrubbing all of the sleep off of his face and away from his eyes. It was a nice way to start his morning, he thought. It helped a person wake up. 

Walking over to his roommate’s bed, he shook it lightly, “Gyujinnie, I think it is time to get up, Sungjun is probably waiting for you…!” he encouraged quietly. Gyujin only groaned in response, but his covers flew off of him, just as they did every morning. He climbed carelessly down from the top bunk of their double beds, and messed his footing up slightly, tripping somehow, as he managed every morning. 

“Be careful!” Yein cheered, just as he reminded every morning, not that it seemed to work at all.

“I know, I know,” Gyujin grumbled. “Did Sungjun call or are you just assuming again?” 

“Gyujin, he always waits for you, even when I am just assuming!” Yein argues. 

“Point taken…” Gyujin trailed off before coming back, “Have you made breakfast yet?” 

“No, what do you want? I was going to take a walk and eat an apple on the way, but I can make you something, still!” Yein offered. 

“Sungjun invited me to coffee this morning, that’s the only reason I asked. I am going to grab something to eat there, but thank you, Yein-hyung.” 

“No problem!” Yein exclaimed brightly. Yein and Gyujin walked out of their dorm together, but they quickly met up with Sungjun, who took Gyujin by the hand and dragged him away excitedly. 

Gyujin shouted behind him, “See you later, Yein-hyung!” Yein smiled and waved, happy that Gyujin was getting to spend time with Sungjun. He wasn’t entirely sure on what the couple’s relationship was, but it was healthy, and both seemed incredibly happy, so that is all that mattered. Yein didn’t know if he craved that sort of relationship, too, or if he wanted something that was more established and complete. Yein was still young, though, he could not waste his whole life thinking of how he yearns for someone to spend it with. 

Despite this, he gathered his things in his hands and took off towards his first class, eager to meet with Wooseok again. He was hopeful, thinking that they could go somewhere after class again. Granted Yein had other classes he wanted to get to, he wanted to spend his entire day with Wooseok, not just part of it. 

Yein’s feet hit the pavement at a steady pace, one he sang along to brightly. Those that passed him by and were familiar with him, and even some that weren’t, smiled at him. Yein offered a smile back to those who smiled at him, and even to those who didn’t. Who knew, maybe someone needed a little cheering up this morning.

Something Yein adored was making others happy. It wasn’t something he exactly put above himself or would consider unhealthy, but making others happy did make him happy. He liked offering an ear to those who needed one and cheering those up around him. Being kind was something that came natural to him, and he projected this talent onto those around him. It was common for his friends to ask him how he was always so cheery, but he found it easier than being angry all the time. Being sad or mad didn’t make a person feel good, so if it can be avoided, why wasn’t it? 

Yein was the first one to class, as usual. He sat in his seat and waited as everyone around him walked in, offering tired smiles towards him. Minsoo walked in, a wide smile across his face. Yein smiled back, asking him, “How are you, Minsoo-hyung?” 

Minsoo was one of Yein’s close friends, the pair talking often and doing things together. They had quite a few classes together, as well. Minsoo took his spot next to Yein, where he usually sat, and he pulled out all of his notes for the class before speaking, “I am good, Yein, how about you?” 

“Really good! A little jittery!” He admitted. Minsoo nodded, understanding. 

“Have you met Wooseok? He and I have a few classes together, he asked about you yesterday.” Yein blushed a bit at hearing this. 

“What did he ask about?” 

“Just little things. What you liked, how you are, what kind of person you are…” 

“What kind of person I am?” 

“Yes. He said that you super nice to him and… well, adorable. He wanted to know if you were always like that,” Minsoo explained. 

Yein let out a sigh, “I thought he was upset after getting him in trouble yesterday.”

Minsoo smiled and laughed, “Oh no, nothing like that!” 

“Ah,” Yein let out mindlessly. He wasn’t sure what to say. Wooseok was curious about him, but he hadn’t wanted to ask Yein any of this personally? It didn’t bother him, but it was strange, as Yein would have happily answered any question Wooseok had. 

Before Yein could lose himself in thought, Minsoo leaned in. “Speak of the devil,” he smiled. Yein looked over towards where Minsoo had gestured. Sure enough, Wooseok was walking in, his eyes tired and his smile not plastered on his face, but his eyes were bright and eager. Yein looked up at him, waving. 

“Good morning, Yein,” Wooseok began, “how are you?” 

“Ah, good! Really good, in fact. I have been a bit jittery, though, like I told Minsoo,” Yein explained, gesturing towards Minsoo who was behind him now. 

Wooseok laughed lightheartedly as he sat down, “I’m glad you’re good.” 

Yein smiled to himself, feeling silly for expressing such childlike emotions, but he wasn’t embarrassed. He liked feeling free enough to tell others what he felt (as long as it wasn’t telling Wooseok that he would without a doubt do anything to see that smile again). 

The class started soon, and felt as if it ended sooner. They focused on sentence structure today, something that didn’t make much sense to him right now, but he would study later for it. He never thought he would be upset without homework, but that is one downside of the class. Yein thinks that homework might be able to help him understand what he is learning by giving him extra practice. Instead, he is stuck just studying which doesn’t give Yein much of an idea of what he should expect on his tests. 

When the class ended, though, Wooseok turned his head toward Yein, “Do you wanna walk to my dorm together? I have to stop there to grab something I forgot for my next class.” Yein nodded, not minding. 

Their walk was filled with laughter and funny stories told mostly by Yein, but the laughter mostly supported by Wooseok. The entire time they walked with their hands to themselves, so Yein had to fight the urge to grasp Wooseok’s hand despite how badly he wanted to. Wooseok smiled at him when he felt Yein’s lingering. He imagined just taking Wooseok’s hand in his own and it being something completely natural. 

Wooseok’s fingers wound themselves within Yein’s. The hand holding Yein’s was soft and warm. It was a sensation that Yein adored; having someone hold his hand the way Wooseok was. Wooseok looked up at him, “You don’t mind, right?” 

At first, Yein could only manage a nod, “Ah… not at all.” 

“I’m glad,” Wooseok admitted before the couple continued walking forward. It wasn’t long before they made it to Wooseok’s dorm, where they then ventured to the second floor. The halls were elaborate and confused Yein slightly. Everything in these halls were a bit duller than those in his own, but he couldn’t mind, it wasn’t like Wooseok had chosen the walls. 

“Um, I think it is a better idea if you stay out here… It is kind of a mess in there,” Wooseok explained, looking a bit embarrassed. “It isn’t as bad as it could be, but I am not a morning person.”

Yein nodded, moving out of the way so that he wouldn’t see into Wooseok’s room, but he could hear another voice in it when Wooseok entered. The two talked briefly, Yein only able to make out a few words like, “Messy” and “maybe later.” Yein giggled to himself, he felt silly staring at bare halls while others casually walked down them. It felt like much longer than it actually was before Wooseok closed the door behind himself and apologized to Yein. 

“I didn’t think it would take that long, but my roommate, Changhyun, had made a mess bigger than my own. He doesn’t pick up a lot of the food wrappers and boxes he eats,” Wooseok explained, making gestures that indicated how much trash there was and how it covered a great amount of the floor. 

Yein’s smile was somewhat sympathetic, “It is alright, I understand.” 

“Well,” Wooseok shook his head a little, “Is there somewhere you need to be soon, or can we go somewhere?” 

“My next class is...” Yein began, thinking a bit, “My next class is in three hours, if that is enough time. If it isn’t, I can… I haven’t missed any of my classes, yet.” Yein explained in a way that he hope signified to Wooseok that he didn’t want to risk missing his class, but he was willing to. 

“That is plenty of time to take you out to eat, silly. I can drive, as long as you are okay with that.” Yein nodded enthusiastically, very much wanting to go out to eat with Wooseok. 

“I wasn’t sure when you wanted to go on a date, but if you were considering that whole coffee shop thing a date, then I am sorry. I shouldn’t have talked about myself for that long. In the part two of our date, I want to learn about you,” Wooseok explained. Yein smiled, looking down. Was he really going to have to tell Wooseok all about himself over lunch? 

. . . . . 

They were sat across from each other at a booth made for four, and the there was nearly no one else in the little restaurant with them. It was nice being there, just the two of them and their server, though. It was a nice restaurant, one that it looked like many would come to closer to dinner than lunch, as they had just opened anyway. A bar a was decorating the center where Yein tried his best to stay away from it because he wasn’t very fond of alcohol. 

“Do you like it?” Wooseok asked while Yein looked around awkwardly. He appeared as if he were a lost puppy. He didn’t have enough money to go to places like this so casually, so it was strange to him, coming here without his family or many friends so that they could easily split the bill. He didn’t want to force Wooseok to pay, but he had already offered on the car ride here. 

“I am fine, yes!” Yein announced out of sheer nerves. He didn’t want to screw anything up on the date. He could say anything, so what if he said the wrong thing? What if Wooseok doesn’t even like him? He took in a breath, pensive. If Yein just was honest about himself and to Wooseok, whatever happened between them is what should. 

Wooseok began laughing once Yein answered, and Yein cocked his head. What did he say wrong? When Wooseok’s slight laughter became nearly nothing, he spoke, “I asked if you liked it. The restaurant.” 

“Oh!” Yein exclaimed, “Yes! It is really nice here. I don’t go to places like this often, but it is nice here, especially with you.”

Wooseok nodded, “I’m glad.” 

“You are really glad today…” Yein thought outloud. 

“Ah, I have said that a lot, haven’t I?” Wooseok realized, embarrassed. “I guess I am just happy with you,” he tried, still a bit embarrassed. 

“Wooseok!” Yein blurted out, “That is so sweet!” he finished quieter than he had started as he realized he should based on the glares he earned from the servers around him. 

“Was it? It… seemed a little cheesy when I said it.” 

“I… I thought it was cute.” Yein said, tracing his finger along the table. 

Their conversation continued, small talk being made at first, but Wooseok began asking questions about Yein in an attempt to get Yein to talk about himself. Yein wasn’t entirely interested at first, but he complied and told Wooseok everything he wanted to know about Yein. Yein explained his major and minor and why he chose them, things about his friends, a bit about his family, what he likes to do, and his love life. 

Yein’s love life was a sad story, no one being apart of it. Yein had liked many people growing up, learning things about himself and things about others, but it never seemed to pay off. He had been single his entire life, but he had also decided that he shouldn’t date until he was older and could understand the gravity of true love. In the past, it was an idea that he pushed away because he was too young, but now he wanted so desperately to experience it completely. 

Besides his love life, Yein didn’t think that anything he discussed was awkward or strange to talk about to someone he was going on an official date with for the first time. Wooseok was polite the entire time, listening instead of speaking and only commenting when Yein would pause or was finished speaking completely. Usually, though, the only times that Wooseok spoke was when he had another question to offer Yein. By the end of it, Yein had hardly touched his meal and Wooseok was nearly finished. Yein had consumed nearly as much time as Wooseok when he had spoken about himself. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have rambled,” Yein apologized. 

Wooseok shook his head, “I wouldn’t have asked you questions like that if I didn’t want to know everything you had to tell me.” 

“Ah,” Yein let out, a blush creeping across his face.

“Yein?”

“Mhm?” 

“You really are adorable, I wasn’t lying to you.” 

Yein pressed his lips together, happy that Wooseok really meant what he said. “Well you are absolutely beautiful,” Yein told him confidently. There was no way that Yein could lie to him about this, and there wasn’t anyway that Yein couldn’t tell him, either. He wanted to tell him everything he thought and felt about him, but it wasn’t a great time for that. 

Wooseok turned his head, “Thank you. Do you think we should head back to campus now?” Yein nodded in response. 

 

The car ride was full of talk specifically about how Yein had not been to a restaurant like that in a while, and, despite that, he still loved it. Wooseok was surprised to learn that going there wasn’t something he had done often, but he understood. Most of Wooseok’s friends seemed to have the money to visit there often, which didn’t bother Yein, it was just strange. 

“Thank you, for the date. It was nice. I would love to do that again sometime... “ Yein trailed off. “I should get to class now, though!” he exclaimed brightly. His love for nature enveloped him as he watched Wooseok’s car drive off, left with only the thoughts of how someone could be so wonderful. He took in little aspects of the things around him and attempted to fog his mind with this rather than Wooseok. 

The day drug itself on boringly, classes feeling longer and Yein growing more tired than usual. It was so odd to have something so specific to look forward to. He had always considered the world a bright, happy place, one that he loved to be apart of, but something so particular fixed his mind on just that thing, just that feeling. It was so fresh and new that Yein wanted to nurture the sensation, treating it until it was at its full potential. Yein wanted to see it this way, too. He wanted to completely fall in love and stay in love. 

. . . . . 

 

Yein sat himself in his swivel chair, just across from Gyujin’s. “Do you think he likes me?” Gyujin asked desperately. Apparently Gyujin craved something just as whole and complete as Yein dreams of. 

“No one just asks to go on dates because they don’t like them,” Yein pointed out. 

“You should take your own advice, then!” Gyujin argued. Yein recoiled in recognition, replacing his smile with a frown. 

“Maybe you should ask him, then! The worst he could say is no. Asking him doesn’t imply that you like him, just that you think he likes you!” Yein wanted nothing more than for Gyujin to just confront this problem. He had been worried about it for weeks, but now he was really hitting his peak. Yein understood the fear of rejection, but Gyujin doesn’t have to ask him out to find out if Sungjun actually likes him. 

“I guess… Should I text him?” 

“No!” Yein protested, “You should talk to him about it face to face.” 

“What if he really doesn’t like me, though?”

“I never said I didn’t like Wooseok,” Yein threw back, busting Gyujin’s earlier rebuttal. If Yein were to take his own advice, he would say that it is likely that Wooseok and him have feelings for each other, but they had just met and didn’t want to rush things. 

“So you do like him?” 

“A little. Do you like Sungjun-hyung?” 

“More than a little…” Gyujin admitted, mumbling. 

“Then ask him for — ” Yein cut himself off before he could finish. “It can’t hurt to ask. And face to face is always the best way,” he finished, much more calm now. 

“Okay, I will ask him if we can meet up tonight then,” Gyujin said, eagerly picking up his phone to text Sungjun. 

“Good. I have homework… that I haven’t even started.” Yein got out a pencil and paper and stared at his assignment. Starting this work seemed difficult. It was a small assignment about lyrics that worked together in songs, but Yein wasn’t the most talented songwriter in his class. Granted he wasn’t bad, he wished writing was something that came more naturally to him. He worked and worked until the pencil in his hand grew dull and he was completely finished with the task. The lyrics he had written sounded good together, good enough to get an A on the assignment. 

By the time he had finished, Gyujin entered the room again, wearing a huge smile on his face. “How did it go?” Yein asked him, even though it was obvious how it went. 

“Amazing…” Gyujin said, nearly stunned. 

“You didn’t do anything stupid, right?” Yein asked, not even wanting to know the whole story. 

“No, of course not. But he did ask me out,” Gyujin explained. 

“Ah,” Yein let out in understanding. “Well, I am happy for the two of you!” 

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend out?” Gyujin questioned. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, and we just met, Gyujin,” Yein replied. 

“Sure,” Gyujin said before crawling into bed. “I’ll believe that when it is actually true.” That was the last thing he said to Yein before he fell asleep. Yein sat, staring blankly at the wall across from him. He didn’t have anything more to do, but he wasn’t tired. 

As if he had read his mind, Wooseok messaged Yein,  **Are you awake?**

 

. . . . .

  
  


Yein found himself on top of a blanket that wasn’t his, holding the hand of someone that he had just met yesterday, and watching the stars above him. The sky was clear, so Wooseok offered that the couple watched the stars for a while. It was peaceful and quiet, the only people out being those who liked to take brisk walks at night or who needed to return home after their p.m. classes. Yein listened carefully to the buzzing of the insects around him and to his steady breath. It was nearly in sync with Wooseok’s, but his was harder to hear. 

“Yein?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think I like you,” Wooseok spoke carefully.  

Yein closed his eyes and tightened the grip on the hand he held. It was unbelievable, being told that you were liked by the one you returned feelings for. Wooseok’s hand returned the grip Yein offered, and Yein only smiled in response. It took too long for Yein to choke words back up, but he was in complete shock from being so simply happy. “I like you, too,” he managed finally.

“I am glad. I didn’t want to say something too soon… or risk you not liking me at all,” Wooseok admitted. Was he really scared of what Yein was going to say to him? Yein couldn’t imagine rejecting him at all, let alone not returning feelings for him. 

“I don’t know how I couldn’t like you by now,” Yein began, “I thought I fell for you just seeing you, not to mention that you asked me on a date.” Wooseok sat up a little, Yein following. He nodded in understanding at Yein’s words, but a blush crept on his face while he did so. 

“I guess it is hard to imagine someone liking me,” he explained, but this led Yein’s mouth open agape. 

“You aren’t being serious, are you?” 

“I am…” he trailed off, not quite understanding why Yein wasn’t believing him. 

“Ah… You are absolutely breathtaking and… so sweet. I love spending time with you and…” he thought for a minute, trying to find the right words to express what he felt, “...it is so easy to talk to you and be honest about my feelings with you.” 

“Really?” Wooseok’s eyes grew wide. 

“Really. I don’t think I could lie to you, even if I wanted to,” Yein told him. And he wasn’t lying. Yein wanted to tell him everything he felt, all of the elaborate feelings buried inside of him and everything that was simple and easily expressed. Yein just wanted Wooseok to be able to know exactly how he felt about him. 

“Thank you, Yein. You mean a lot to me.” 

“You mean a lot to me, too, Wooseok!” Yein cheered. It was only getting later, the two of them growing more and more tired as the hours dragged on. They had only spent two outside, their arms raised at they told stories of their past and hopes of their future with hand motions and gestures that helped the other visualize the story better. The air was growing colder and it became harder to stay outside, so the two decided that they should head back into their separate rooms. 

They departed with a hug, one that Yein didn’t want to leave. Wooseok was warm holding him like this, and the thin air was so cold around the two. He wanted to stay with him the entire night, too, holding Wooseok the whole time. But there was a strict rule that beds could not be shared in the dorms by anyone except for siblings. When the parted, Wooseok gave Yein a slight peck to the cheek, which warmed the little spot immensely. They turned to walk away, Wooseok taking his blanket with him, as Yein brought a hand to cover his cheek. It was a sensation that he could get used to, one that was so intimate and incredible he wanted to experience it over and over and over again. 

Yein didn’t even know how he made it back into his room before ten at night, which was curfew, awake enough to even climb into his bed. He typically did not stay up this late because he wasn’t permitted to, he risked being caught by a staff member or another student that would report him the next day or even that night. He hoisted himself into his bed after brushing his teeth and getting his things ready for English tomorrow morning. He smiled while doing so, thinking about how lucky he was after tonight. Pulling the covers over him, he whispered a “goodnight” to Gyujin who indeed had one after being asked out by the boy he adored, to Wooseok who also likely had one after finding out that his feelings for Yein were returned, to Sungjun who was happy for the same reason as Gyujin, and to both Minsoo and Changhyun who just deserved to feel happy and have had a good night. 


	3. Oasis

He tossed his blankets to the side with the same energy he did every morning, but when the sun did not break across the sky, he noticed it wasn’t morning. It was strange for him to up earlier than when his alarm would go off, but he didn’t see the problem with waking up a bit early. An early start to the day is as good as any regular one.

Walking toward the bathroom, he decided that hopping in the shower and washing couldn’t hurt since he had extra time. Checking the time on his phone, he noticed he was a complete hour ahead of when he would usually wake. He was still as happy as ever, and nothing in particular woke him up. He noticed a bit of jitter as he stretched while stripping himself of his clothes. He felt bare and cold, like it was inappropriate to undress in his own bathroom. He avoided looking in the mirror and stepped carefully into the shower. The water sprinkled lightly on his skin, hotter than usual, but that made sense since no one was likely to be up and showering this early.

He was careful to wash his body completely, then move to shampoo and conditioner. He washed his face while in the shower, now, making sure to carefully scrub off all of the sleep from his eyes. Yein would consider himself a morning person, for sure, but he would also call himself an afternoon person and a late night one, as well. He found refuge in simply existing. He liked his life, and he liked living it to the fullest. His shower was full of thoughts of just being happy where he is now, even if it wasn’t as wonderful as some people got to live.

Turning both faucets off, he grabbed a towel from the metal rack that hung next to him. He tied it around his entire body, not just his lower half. This made him feel more comfortable, and the towels he kept were more beach towels than anything; they were quite large and covered everything necessary. When Gyujin wore them, he let them go past his knees, which was a little funny to Yein. Walking back to his bed, Yein pulled out a sweater and jeans appropriate for the weather. Pulling on everything, underwear to his big, white sweater, he covered himself completely. The sweater had a small turtleneck that was meant to hang down, so he let it fall.

Now looking in the mirror, he didn’t see what everyone else regarded as adorable, but he was happy that others saw it. He was especially happy that Wooseok believed he was cute. Thinking about it, he had completely forgotten the bubbling excitement in his chest he got when he thought about the other boy. He forgot Wooseok’s late night confession, and he forgot that he told him that he returned the feelings. He forgot how eager he was to see him again until the thought of him crept up his throat, and he felt a smile break across his face when he got his things together for class.

He put breakfast together, but woke Gyujin up before he ate. He wasn’t sure if Gyujin was going to eat with Sungjun  again or not, but he didn’t want to risk making too much for one person, so he kept it simple and left the cereal out. “Are you going out with Sungjun again, Gyujinnie?” Yein asked him politely, quietly.

“Agh!” he yelled, turning over in bed. It was only five or ten minutes earlier than he usually wakes Gyujin up, but one would think that it was hours before the time he usually woke. “No…” he groaned after a minute of processing what Yein told him.

Smiling, Yein sang back to him, “Well, I got breakfast out whenever you want to eat!”

Gyujin crawled out of bed, missing the last rung on the ladder like he usually does, then he sat at his desk to eat. Yein smiled at him, enthused about all of his thoughts. Wooseok was a frequent thought, but Yein wanted to talk to him about music, about class, about Sungjun, about anything. “So, are you and Sungjun doing anything today?” Yein opted for talking about something that might hold Gyujin’s attention.

“Yeah, he asked me on a date later. I meant to tell you that, I won’t be here tonight. We are going to the movies and out to eat,” he explained, milk dribbling down his chin only for him to mop it up with his arm.

“Okay! I might go out, too, I’m not sure.” Yein smiled thinking about it. Wooseok could easily ask him for another date, but Yein was interested in going out to shop or just to take a walk. He didn’t really mind if he was alone or not, even if he was crowded with thoughts of Wooseok the entire time. He had music with him, which was the one thing that Yein truly believed could make anyone feel less alone.

“Alright,” Gyujin broke Yein’s optimistic thoughts, “I should get ready, I guess. Why were you awake so early, by the way?” he asked Yein.

He wasn’t sure how to answer Gyujin since he didn’t really have an answer himself. “I dunno,” Yein replied lamely. He wished he could explain it better, but there was really nothing more to say about it. He had woken up earlier than usual, and he was okay with that as long as it wasn’t a trend. He did have a slight fear of not being able to get his full sleep like usual since that could throw off the balance or whatever, but he mostly didn’t want his day to go by slow when he was having mostly good days now.

“That’s weird, hyung,” Gyujin thought aloud.

Yein smiled, “A little, by I am sure it’s okay, knock on wood.”

“Yeah,” Gyujin shrugged, tossing his plastic bowl into the trash after drinking the milk that it still held. He threw his backpack on and walked out the door. “I am gonna see if Sungjun is waiting for me! Have fun with your boyfriend!” he called behind himself while leaving.

Yein pouted a bit. He wanted to retort, to assure Gyujin that him and Wooseok were not dating, but it felt silly to even bother when he really did like the boy. The two went on dates, another one and they might as well be dating, even if _they_ haven’t labeled it.

Tossing his bag over both shoulders, he walked himself out of his dorm, locking it behind him. He smiled while walking down the stairs, finding himself standing at the mailboxes for the students in the dorm. Opening his, it was barren, but he wasn’t expecting anything, so that was okay. He left his dorm building and found himself on the campus where he would move to the language department.

It wasn’t aggravating having the same class everyday as much as it was tiring. He thought he would have to take it for only a semester, but the poor notes he got from the first semester encouraged him to retake the class for a different grade. He is doing much better, now, thankfully, and he talked to the professor about the grade issue. Yein really is a student that does well and tries his best, but English is a bit hard for him. While talking to Wooseok, he learned that he had done something similar to Yein, although not completely because of his poor notes. He felt that he didn’t retain everything necessary to move onto anything harder, so he was willing to retake the class for a better understanding.

Taking his usual seat in class, Yein waited for everyone else to welcome themselves into the room. Minsoo was second in today, which wasn’t unusual at all. He smiled, asking Yein how he was. Small talk was made easily, but he still didn’t seem to have much to talk about. Yein knew Minsoo outside of this class, and he usually loved to enthuse about odd things that happened in his day or strange things that he has heard or seen online. It was possible he just didn’t have the same amount of energy in the morning opposed to later in the day. When their conversation ended, a groggy Wooseok sauntered into the room.

His eyes craved rest. He looked as if he had been up the entire night. Taking a seat next to Yein, he held his coffee in one hand and balanced his bag that was hitting his side with the other. He threw himself into his chair and tossed his notebook onto the desk. Yein smiled politely, not wanting to bother him because of how agitated the boy seemed. “Morning, Yein,” he managed. Yein didn’t think it was possible for him to sound more tired than he looked, but he accomplished just that.

“Good morning, Wooseok!” Yein cheered brightly next to him. Wooseok’s lips shifted into a small smile, one that made Yein look down and smile himself. Yein really didn’t think he could get the boy to smile just by saying something so mindless, especially with how tired he appeared this morning, but he did it. He was proud to say the least but incredibly happy that he could make the other boy happy. “Are you feeling alright?” Yein asked him politely. He didn’t want to make it sound like the boy looked sick, but really, he did.

“I am mostly tired, but I think I might be catching something…” Wooseok trailed off. He punctuated his thoughts with a sniff. “Yeah, I am most definitely catching something.”

“I am sorry, Wooseok,” Yein started, “I hope you feel better. If you want, I can come over and take care of you while you are sick! You shouldn’t be up and going to your classes if you feel bad!” Wooseok’s lips cracked a smile which made Yein think for a minute. He laughed at how silly he sounded.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Yein. It is probably just allergies,” he explained.

Yein smiled, “But you still shouldn’t be out and about! It is cold…” He was evidently worried about the other boy. He knew he couldn’t argue with Wooseok, though. Of every wonderful thing Wooseok was, he was definitely stubborn on top of it all. Even with that attribute, Yein found it incredibly easy to be around Wooseok.

“I know, Yein, thank you,” he sniffed again.

“Are you sure, though…? What other classes do you have today?” he asked, still hoping that he could be of some help to his sick friend. “You don’t work, right?”

“No, I called off work. They wouldn’t want me looking like this anyway… But I have two other classes to get to today, and I am going to go,” Wooseok assured him, stern with his words. He was certain that he was going to attend his classes today.

“When are they?”

“My last class ends at 2:45.”

“Then I will meet you at your dorm at three!” Yein cheered. Wooseok didn’t have time to protest since the teacher walked in and began a lecture that Yein only found confusing because it was entirely in English. He was able to grasp simple words throughout like “the” and “students,” but what he assumed to be important were the words he didn’t quite understand. Some of them were recognizable through pronunciation, but how quickly and fluently he was able to speak didn’t allow Yein much time to really process what was being said.

“Do you understand?” the teacher yelled to punctuate his lecture. This was going to be a long class.

 

. . . . .

 

English didn’t turn out to feel as long as Yein was scared it might. In fact, it didn’t take very long for three o’clock to roll around, like Yein was scared it might. He found himself outside of Wooseok’s dorm room door, which was strange, considering he didn’t think he would be able to remember which dorm had been Wooseok’s. Looking at it now, though, it was so obvious. For some strange reason, this dorm seemed to stand out compared to the rest of the rooms. He tapped a fist against the door, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Muffled sounds of someone shuffling came from behind the door.

Wooseok opened the door, a smile on his face, but other that he was completely disheveled. His clothes hung loosely to his frame and he appeared to be sweating, but his face was red as if he was cold. Yein was worried about the boy; he looked a lot sicker than he admitted to being. “I told you you didn’t have to come,” Wooseok explained with a stuffed nose.

“I wanted to.”

Wooseok’s smile was really indescribable. Yein wanted to show Wooseok everything that he was, everything that he could be, but Yein was scared that Wooseok would turn even himself down. He couldn’t imagine Wooseok shrouded in self-doubt; he couldn’t imagine Wooseok as anything but completely perfect. He wanted to tell the world that he knew the secrets of everything just by looking at the boy across from him. But Yein couldn’t. He couldn’t show the boy everything amazing about him since it seemed to be an endless list, and he couldn’t show the entire world every secret that Wooseok held because Wooseok would silence it. More than anything Yein wanted to teach the boy of his own perfection.

“Alright, I guess I can’t kick you out,” Wooseok invited Yein into his room. Changhyun wasn’t in the room at the time, so it was likely he was at class. Yein really didn’t know anything about the boy, so he assumed his major was different from Yein’s. At least, Yein didn’t have any classes with him, and he had classes with most music majors. There were tons of things people at this school could major in, so it was hard to just assume the majors of those around him.  

“You’re right. You can’t!” Yein exclaimed, stepping into the room. He smiled at the boy as he was let in. “Where’s your roommate?”

“Changhyun? He’s at class. Or lunch. He usually takes a while to eat since he likes to eat the university out of food.” Wooseok paused a moment as he got a drink from the small refrigerator in the dorm. “You can sit down,” he motioned to the chair that sat at the desk next to what he guessed to be Wooseok’s bed. Yein took a seat, not wanting to seem rude. He didn’t want it to feel awkward, but the atmosphere was definitely just that.

“Are you going to lay down a bit? You need rest, Wooseok…” Yein thought aloud.

“I really am fine, Yein, there is no need to worry about me.”

“Of course there is! You’re sick! I want to take care of you!” Yein boasted without thinking. He blushed at what he said. It seemed to catch both of them off guard.

“I mean, I guess I can’t stop you,” Wooseok bit his lip. He was trying to push back a smile, but the fit of coughs that followed did better than his little tooth. Yein rushed to help him, patting his back gently. When Wooseok was done coughing, he took a small sip of the drink he was holding and smiled at Yein, “Thank you.”

“It really isn’t a problem, Wooseok,” Yein assured him, his voice calm and reassuring, “I like helping you.”

“I am glad. Sometimes, I feel like I need a lot of it,” Wooseok’s face turned down into his lap. There was something about the way he said it that made Yein feel as if he had meant it as more than he was just sick. His eyes seemed to lose some of their color, but he picked his head up and stared into Yein again. “So thank you.” It was so purely genuine that Yein felt like he could happily cry. He wanted Wooseok to be happy.

It was strange, what he felt for Wooseok. It wasn’t something that he was aware one could feel. The way his heart skipped a beat even when little things happened was unbelievable. It was easy to look at him just once and feel his heart flutter but being able to steal glances again and again and again made his veins run boiling. He didn’t think it was possible to fall this in love with someone you had just met.

“Sh-should I take your temperature?” Yein stuttered without meaning to. He felt his face flush at this. He was usually confident in his relationships; it was easy for him to make friends and maintain them. Being nice to others was something he enjoyed. It was gratitude that rewarded him, nothing else. Nothing else could make him happier than seeing those around him happy, especially if they are happy because of him.

“Are you alright?” Wooseok asked, his eyes growing somewhat wide with alarm.

Yein laughed, hoping that would cover up how senseless his stuttering was, “Yes, I’m fine. That sort of just...slipped out. I don’t know what happened.”

“It is alright; It happens. I just have never heard you stutter before now,” Wooseok says, his eyes returning to a more normal, understanding state.

“Yeah. I can’t think of a time, before now, that I have, either,” he giggled. He didn’t want to make the situation seem awkward. In fact, making things awkward between him and Wooseok was the last thing he wanted.

“But if you want to take my temperature, go ahead. There is a thermometer in the bathroom. I just bought it, so it is still packaged.” Yein bounded happily into the bathroom. He glanced around. There was a ton of makeup condensed into a small tub on the sink. He assumed it belonged to Wooseok. It was mostly pink things that stood out to him, which he found unusual, but rather cute. Unlike the rest of the small dorm, there was not a small bucket containing candy or some other sort of food lying around, which reassured Yein more than it did anything else. He was quick to see the thermometer, pick it up, and leave, since he didn’t want to waste time.

Yein was careful when taking off the packaging. His fingers danced around messing up any of the information on the box in case Wooseok would need to see it or something went wrong with the thermometer. He tore the top of the plastic area open and reached to get little device outside of its container. Yein rinsed it off with warm water and placed it under the other boy’s tongue after turning the appliance on.

They waited patiently, even the air awaiting the small beep. Wooseok tried to break the silence with words, but Yein held a finger up, “You shouldn’t talk with it in your mouth! You want it to be as accurate as possible,” Yein explained, just as the little mechanism beeped at the both of them. It took longer than they had hoped it would, but it didn’t seem to matter. It was 38.2° C (100.8° F). It was lower for a high temperature, but he had a high temperature, nonetheless.

“It is 38.2, Wooseok. You shouldn’t have gone to class today,” Yein scolded lightly. He really was no one to tell Wooseok what to do, but he could _advise_ the boy on what _should_ be done.

“I am fine. I am sure it will be down by morning.”

Yein smiled at Wooseok’s careless optimism. He shook his head before speaking, “You don’t know that, though. Promise me you’ll take your temperature in the morning, though?”

Wooseok rolled his eyes, but found a smile on his face despite that, “I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

Yein reached his pinky out for Wooseok to take hold. Their little fingers intertwined, and Wooseok shook them while they were held, then the touch between the two was broken. Yein didn’t want to tell Wooseok that he didn’t want to let go, but he still asked.

“Can you do that again?”

His meek voice broke a soft silence, but neither of them were bothered. It was a steady silence accompanied by the humming of the light fixture above them. Yein smiled when Wooseok took his entire hand in his own. This was better that merely holding onto the either’s little finger. Wooseok kept his head down, probably trying to hide the fact that he was smiling.

“Why would you hide the cutest smile in the world?”

“What?” Wooseok’s head jerked up, his eyes growing wide. He clearly hadn’t expected Yein to have said that. “You think my smile is cute?”

“Of course I do!” Yein beamed. He wouldn’t lie to Wooseok, either. He had a breathtaking smile. It was the kind of smile that wasn’t offered to strangers because it tended to be more intimate than touch. It was the kind of smile anyone except Yein would have asked to keep to himself, but Yein wanted to show the world how beautiful the boy he loved was. But he wouldn’t lie, he was scared to admit that he was in love.

“Thank you,” Wooseok looked down again, blushing. Yein smiled at him, playing with the fingers that held his own. “Thank you for coming over here, too,” Wooseok sniffed.

“It wasn’t a problem, hyung!”

“Hey,” Wooseok warned, “I told you that you don’t have to call me that.”

“Sorry. But really, it wasn’t a problem!”

“I understand, I just… You didn’t have to out of your way for me. I am happy you did, though. You are sweet, Yein. You make it easy to be around you. I just, I like talking to you… Am I babbling?” Yein was already smiling.

“Yeah, but it was cute babbling…” he cooed.

“Nothing cute about me babbling unless it’s about you,” Wooseok countered, only complementing the boy a second time.

“Really?” asked Yein.

“Really.”

The two sat like that, holding hands in silence, for a while. They shared secrets in the way their breath drew even, but when the time on the clock had told the two that they had been cuddling on Wooseok’s bed (which was covered in a soft pink sheet that Yein had not expected from Wooseok)for nearly an hour, Yein decided that he should probably leave soon. He couldn’t stay the entire night with Wooseok, even if he wanted to. Changhyun was bound to come back sometime soon, and even though Yein reminded Gyujin that he might be out tonight, Gyujin probably doesn’t expect him to not come home at all.

“I should get going. It was nice. I can come over again tomorrow?” Yein suggested.

“Sure.”

“Don’t forget our promise!” Yein exclaimed as he left through the little doorway, but a voice behind him stopped him.

“Wait,” he heard Wooseok protest, Yein popped his head into the doorway to see why he had stopped.

“Yeah?”

“Be safe.”

Yein smiled, “Of course. Thank you again, Wooseok.”

“Anytime.”

. . . . .

 

What Yein didn’t expect, was for his roommate to not come home that night. Yein had given him some time, but he wasn’t sure if he was trying to give him too much time. Maybe he should have called him sooner. Yein picked up his phone for the third time and dialed Gyujin’s number. He got no answer, again. There were so many things that could have happened. Yein wanted to wander away from the worst of it, but he could have done something stupid with Sungjun, whether it was explicit or not he wouldn’t know, or he could have gotten into trouble himself. Yein had no idea. He decided to try Sungjun’s number.

“Hello?” a tired voice croaked from the other line.

“Hi, Sungjun-hyung! Is Gyujinnie there?” Yein asked politely, trying his best to be patient with the boy.

“Yeah,” he replied lamely.

“Ah, alright. Are you two okay? I have been trying to call him, but he didn’t pick up,” Yein explained. He was hoping his worry got across the phone.

“Yeah, we are fine,” it was obvious the boy was exhausted, but it wasn’t even very late. “We were sleeping.”

“Hm, okay. Make sure he stays safe, hyung. Good night!” Yein hung up the call. As soon as he hung up, his phone rung again. It was Wooseok, so he picked up right away.

His voice was cut off by Wooseok’s, “Yein?” he sounded worried.

“Yeah?”

“I need your help.”


	4. Beautiful

“You need my help?” Yein asked him. He was cautious, knowing that Wooseok was dynamic when he really wanted to be. He could end the phone call in the blink of an eye, Yein never knowing what was so dire that he call him this late at night, or he could sit and talk for hours until Yein _wanted_ to skip class tomorrow morning. Yein couldn’t stand the thought of it, though. He definitely cannot stand the thought of not helping Wooseok with whatever the issue is. The boy on the other line sounded worried, which made Yein worried. Wooseok was typically rather sure of himself. He didn’t want to leave him stuck in whatever position he was in, especially while he was sick.

“Of course I need your help, I wouldn’t have said that otherwise…” Wooseok retorted. Despite his clever comeback, he still sounded worried behind is tired, monotone voice.

“Ah, I am sorry—” Wooseok cut Yein off before he could finish.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he assured Yein.

“But I am.”

“But you shouldn’t be.”

“Alright. What do you need by help with?” Yein asked, not wanting to continue their debate.

“I think I am stuck…” Wooseok had a bad habit of trailing off and not really explaining himself very well. He wasn’t the best at expressing feelings, especially not through words. Yein didn’t mind that about him, though. If Yein wasn’t willing to take the time to understand him, Yein wasn’t going to be someone that Wooseok should want around, and he thinks that they both recognize this.

“Stuck how?” Yein hopes to coax some sort explanation from him, but even he isn’t sure as to how effective it will be.

“Literally?” Wooseok put question behind it. It was like he wasn’t sure how else to word it, but Yein things he understands what he means. Not to a T, but close enough.

“Where are you?”

“Outside of this...shop.”

“What shop?” Yein asked. His voice was gentle and understanding. He wanted to be slow with Wooseok, even if that wasn’t exactly what he needed. He knew the risks of making him frustrated, and he didn’t want to make Wooseok mad at him. Come to think of it, though, he had never really seen Wooseok mad at him.

“I can’t tell you that part? I am just stuck in this line. It is late, and if I leave the line, I cannot come back, and I really want to buy...these things,” Wooseok finally offered what he could of an explanation. Yein breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t in a detrimental situation. In fact, it was all kind of silly.

“So where do I come in?” Yein giggled.

The way Wooseok spoke made it easy to tell that he was smiling now. He seemed happier already, and Yein didn’t know what made him that way, but he liked it. Maybe it was the way Yein laughed into the phone? Or the fact that he sighed after hearing Wooseok explain what kind of “compromising” situation he was actually in. “I was just wondering if you could let me borrow your notes from class tomorrow? They don’t need to be super thorough, I just need to know what I am gonna miss. I figured you wouldn’t mind since I am a little sick and planned on staying in tomorrow morning…”

“I don’t mind at all, but I do have one issue,” Yein told him.

“That is…?” Wooseok could only anticipate what Yein was going to say.

“Why are you outside shopping if you are so sick?” Yein protests a bit, but he knew he would note take for the boy the next morning. He laughs into the phone again, this time it is hopefully to relieve any tension he built before asking the question.

“Ah, Yein, you will know why this is so important to me later. I promise. Good night.” The line clicked dead before Yein could say it back, but maybe Wooseok was just getting closer to the front of the line. Yein smiled. He knew he couldn’t see Wooseok’s smile right this moment, but he could imagine it. He didn’t know what it wouldn’t be like to kiss his smile, but he knew he was eager to.

Yein thought he liked everything about Wooseok. He can’t point out one flaw that the boy has, even if he put as much thought into it as possible. He liked everything about him from the way he looked, to the way he talked, to the way he felt. It was strange, having a friend like him. Yein had never thought much about love or romance, but Wooseok made him think about these sorts of things, and the strangest part was that he didn’t really even mind.

Yein pressed his lips together while thinking. He had no idea if Wooseok could make never ending lists about him other than “The Possible Reasons Why This Boy Won’t Leave Me Alone,” but Yein still couldn’t really manage an idea of whether or not he cared about that. Of course, if Wooseok hated him for some reason, he would be bothered, but Yein has more faith in him than that. Yein knows what is good for him, so he wouldn’t let someone push him around, and he especially wouldn’t let himself fall for the person hurting him. He knows that some people do that and some people struggle with that, but all Yein wants to do is help people and make them happy. He can’t make anyone happy if he isn’t.

He was just unsure of what Wooseok would say if he knew how Yein thought of him. He could imagine some things, and he could hope for others, but the reality was that he didn’t know what Wooseok really thought half of the time. He understood Wooseok, but he couldn’t pin every emotion on the boy even if he had years to study him. He was like a strange mystery, but one open straight to the back of the book. You know the answer, but never how the detectives made it up to that point.

Yein still liked this about Wooseok, though. He didn’t dislike anything about him.

**. . . . .**

Yein woke up the next morning to Sungjun and Gyujin in his dorm. Really, he woke up to Gyujin rummaging through his clothes just to find something to wear. From what he could see, both boys were tired from whatever they had done last night, even though they had been asleep before him. Yein shook his head without thinking. Gyujin wouldn’t do something stupid. They probably just played video games.

“How was your night?” Yein asked, tired. He hadn’t slept as well as he hoped he would, waking up a few times to the rain hitting the window. That was nothing that was going to stop him, though. Looking out the window, he could see that it was wet outside, very wet outside, but he didn’t mind. He liked the smell after rain. It was still cloudy and almost _looked_ like it was going to be cold. Yein took a mental note to grab his jacket before leaving today.

“It was good,” Sungjun was the first to speak while Yein was admiring the little puddles the students outside were already stepping in and ruining their shoes with or avoiding completely. “We played a few games and Gyujin probably had the biggest sugar crash of his life,” Sungjun punctated his sentence with a laugh. Yein always thought that he was rather handsome, but he really liked Sungjun’s smile. It always looked so genuine, and it brightened every one of his features effortlessly. He could imagine it was easy liking Sungjun. He was happy that he was the one to make Gyujin happy.

“Tell me about it,” Gyujin remarked despite his head practically being stuck in the drawer full of his shirts. Yein and Sungjun laughed a little before Sungjun continued at him.

“I told you that three energy drinks could be a bad idea…” he said like it was something he reiterated last night.

“Three?” Yein exclaimed. “Gyujinnie, were you _trying_ to crash?”

“That’s what I said last night when he drank the third one,” Sungjun laughed.

“Oh, come on. Leave me alone, I was tired!” he complained as he finally got up, holding what was probably the least wrinkled shirt he owned. “Does this look okay with these pants?”

“It is a T-shirt and blue jeans, Gyujin, what do you think?” Sungjun said sarcastically, like the answer was obvious.

“So it looks bad?” Gyujin asked.

Sungjun let out an exasperated sigh, “Of course it looks fine, Gyujin! Now put your coat on, so we can go!” Sungjun finally let out.

Yein looked at the clock. Usually Sungjun and Gyujin left a little later than Yein if not at the same time, so it was strange that they were leaving before him today. But no wonder, as the clock told him rather clearly that he was going to be late if he didn’t leave soon. He wasn’t going to have time to shower, but that was fine. It wasn’t like he was terribly dirty anyway.

After he finally fumbled out of bed, Gyujin and Sungjun were making their way out the door. “See you two later!” Yein called with his smile wide and waving.

“See you, Yein-hyung!”

“See ya!”

Yein smiled to himself before he finally got his mind together and headed for his drawer. He pulled out some faded black jeans and a blue sweater and decided that was good enough. He put them on after brushing his teeth and grabbed a granola bar on his way out. Locking the door behind him, he left. He had his bookbag, phone, and breakfast, so he should be fine.

He was wrong in this assumption, however. He realized, just as he left the massive building that he had forgotten his jacket despite his mental note. Looking at his phone, there was no way he could go get it and still make it to class on time. He was going to have to walk in the cold.

He made it to English just as his professor walked in. “Good morning, class…” he grumbled, like usual. He never seemed to want to be there. Yein looked at the empty seat next to him. He had almost forgotten entirely about Wooseok this morning, but how could he, really? Yein pulled his notebook and colored pens out, ready to notetake. Minsoo sat on the other side of him. When Yein turned toward him to get his pencil and paper out, he noticed that he was trying to ask him something.

“What?” Yein asked, confused. Minsoo’s whispers were hardly audible, not that that was a bad thing, but it surely wasn’t a good one.

“Are you okay?” Yein finally managed to hear.

“Yes, thank you! I am sorry. I woke up late, I don’t usually do that…” Yein looked a bit ashamed, but there was nothing he could do about it now. His phone was dead this morning, so his alarm didn’t go off. At least it wasn’t that he had forgot to set it.

“Ah, okay, no problem. I just don’t think I have seen you late to a class the entire time I have known you…” Minsoo explained. Yein looked down at his phone. Of course it was past time to be at class, but had he really been late. It would make it the first time he had ever been late to a class.

“Was I really late?”

“Yeah, only by a minute, but yeah.” With that, Minsoo turned to face the professor who had decided to type something on his computer before starting class. Yein frowned. The professor didn’t seem to mind, so it shouldn’t be a big deal, but it was.

Before he could grow anymore upset, the professor began writing on the board, so Yein decided to copy it down, just in case Wooseok would have found it important. He realized after a few words that they were being assigned a group project. Maybe it was the words “group project” that really summed it up to him, but it didn’t really matter. English was hard enough, but a _project_ could turn out to be a little too much. Yein didn’t have the best grade in this class, even if he tried his best. The teacher explained the criteria that they were required to cover, and it didn’t seem all that hard, but was he going to be able to pick his partner?

“You _can_ choose your partner, but I say this with leniency,” he warned while nearly reading Yein’s mind. Yein wasn’t sure what the last word meant, but it didn’t sound good. “I just mean that I am willing to change them if you complain or have issues that _don’t_ have to do with the English.” Yein let out a breath. He could do this without having problems having to do with his partner. He turned to Minsoo who he found looking at Sooil. He sighed again, this time a little sadder, less relieved, than the last. He raised his hand slowly. He wasn’t nervous to ask to be partners with Wooseok, he just wasn’t sure how exactly it should be worded. “You will have to give a brief presentation about your partner. I have sent you a document of everything you need to know. Check your emails.”

Yein pulled out his computer as he continued to hold up a limply raised hand. “Yes, Yein?”

“Can Wooseok-hyung...be my...partner?” he asked tentatively. He was much better at reading, writing, and understanding English than actually speaking it himself.

“Yes, of course. Thank you for reminding me to record his absence.” The professor swiftly moved to his desk and Yein smiled. He was thankful that he didn’t have to say anymore to him. He got out his phone to text Wooseok about the project, but he put it back, deciding that he needed to save the battery in case he needed it. He would just start with checking the email.

**. . . . .**

“Wooseok-hyung?” Yein said into the phone, not catching himself before he added the honorific. “Sorry… Wooseok?”

“Ah, yes, Yein?” Wooseok replied with a sniff. He sounded sicker than he had before. Yein was worried, admittedly, but Wooseok didn’t seem to be too worried about it.

“Um… How are you feeling?” It was like Yein had forgotten every reason he called the boy. He knew he wanted to ask about what he was doing last night and wanted to tell him about the project in English.

“Better and worse…? My fever went down, but my throat is a little sore now. I think it will pass soon. I’m not usually sick for very long, but I don’t mean to jinx myself saying that,” he punctuated with a worried laugh. “How you are you?”

“Good! And I am glad to hear that you are getting better even if your throat hurts!” Yein beamed. He liked to hear that Wooseok was in better health. A sore throat was easy to get over, but a fever could come with a bunch of other bad things.

“I should probably stay in so I don’t get you sick. A singing major with a sore throat is a little ironic, huh?” Wooseok joked.

“Ha…yeah,” Yein admitted. “That would be a little...silly.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Wooseok asked, suddenly serious. He coughed somewhere away from the phone.

“Yeah. I just need to tell you something.” Yein didn’t mean to make it sound more serious than it was. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t think about confessing, but it wasn’t really a legitimate thought. He pressed his lips together before he talked himself into having courage. He was upset thinking about not being allowed to see Wooseok just because he was a little sick. He didn’t have to be saying anything more than they are doing a project together, but it still felt like he was being forced to swallow his own tongue. “I volunteered us as partners for a group project in English. There were no notes. You should have gotten an email....” he let out.

“I saw the email. I am emailed him and asked him about partners, he told me about us working together, but thank you, Yein. Are you sure that was it? You sounded really nervous for it to just be that,” he explained, trying his best to not cough into the phone. To no avail, though, he coughed just as he ended the sentence. “Gross...sorry.”

“You are fine… That was it, I promise. I don’t...well I do… Never mind.”

“Are you sure that you are okay? If you want to say more, go ahead.” Wooseok coughed out, worry in his voice.

“Oh, well. I was wondering if I could come over? But if you want to stay away from me, that is fine.” He didn’t mean to sound guilt trippy. He didn’t mean to sound that way at all.  But now he did, and now he didn’t really know what to say to make it better. “I mean, I understand why you said that, don’t take me the wrong way, I just… I am sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

Wooseok laughed lightheartedly on the other end. “It is okay, Yein, I understand. If you want to come over, I can’t really stop you, but you should really let me clean up first. I can take a shower and disinfect the place.”

“Okay!” Yein smiled, “Just text me when I can come over?”

“Sounds good. I have something I need to give you, too, so I am glad you wanted to come over. I kind of have a time limit on how long I can keep this without giving it to you,” he explained, being sure to avoid giving away what the gift itself was. It was strange that it had a time limit, though. Yein could think of things that you could buy someone that wouldn’t stay good forever, but nothing that you would have to stand in a line for nearly an hour or more for.

“I will see you later, then! Bye-bye!” Yein cheered happily. He really couldn’t wait to see Wooseok. It was so strange. There are so many things he would do for the boy, and they had only met recently.

Yein fell back into the chair that he was sitting in with a smile on his face. Maybe it was bliss, but he was willing to swear on this being genuine happiness. He fumbled with his phone in his hands for a minute or so. He was eager to get a text, but remembered that he didn’t have time to shower this morning. He was sure he didn’t smell or even look gross, but he wanted to be clean for Wooseok.

He walked into the bathroom where he looked at himself in the mirror. His bangs were a little oily, but other than that, there was no sign of him needing a shower. If he let more oil built up on his face, though, he risked bad acne which he found out, in high school, that he was prone to getting. Showering everyday is bad for your hair, of course, but when showering everyday could fix that problem, was there even a problem at all? The logic was a little flawed, but that was fine.

He stripped himself of his sweater first, revealing abs to his bathroom mirror. He turned around so he couldn’t see it anymore and got undressed the rest of the way, tossing his clothes into a hamper under the sink. He stepped into the lukewarm shower and began cleaning himself. He was careful with his hair, lathering the soap into his roots. He probably shouldn’t die it so often, but he had to admit, he liked the different shades that he would dye it. Black or brown or blond all the time grew boring, but if he switched between them, it wasn’t that way.

He was finished soon, stepping out the shower and wrapping a large towel around his body. He was quick to throw on a pink sweater and brown jeans that he had forgotten he owned. They looked a little strange, but they were comfortable, so he decided that they would do fine. He also realized after pulling that sweater out that he wasn’t even sure if he owned anything other than sweaters to decorate his top half. He smiled and picked up his phone, which was blinking with a message from Wooseok.

 **You can come over whenever now. If you still want to.** The second part was sent a minute after the first. He must think that Yein doesn’t even want to come since he hasn’t responded. Wooseok probably wouldn’t mind if he doesn’t have any time to dry his hair, so he decided to just up and go. Grabbing his bag in case they wanted to work on English, he left his dorm for the second time that day.

 **I am on my way.** Yein sent.

 **See you!**  Wooseok sent back almost immediately. Yein smiled at the sudden use of an emoji. He’s never done that before, but it was endearing, still. 

Yein fumbled down the stairs of his dorm, nearly tripping on this last step. He picked up his pace, walking as quickly as he could across their section of the campus. The sky was cloudy, the grey masses moving slowly across the greyed sky. It was sad out, and Yein could feel that tap of the light rain forming against his head. He was hoping to get across the way before the rain really started pouring. 

Yein stepped into the door of Wooseok’s building as he heard the wind carry the rain much harder than the rain was falling, which was scary considering how fast the rain was still falling. Looking behind him, the scene was almost gruesome. The rain had hit to hard that the little trees between their two buildings were leaning severely to the side and the lightning could be seen in the sky somewhere in the distance, behind Yein’s building. 

He continued in, walking up to Wooseok’s room. He knocked at the door that he still remembered to be Wooseok’s. It didn’t take long before Wooseok answered the door, smiling at Yein. “Ah, hi…” he mumbled. “I don’t know what to say… come in,” he motioned for Yein to enter the finally cleaned room. It was much neater than the last time he had seen it, but now there were three boxes of tissues surrounding the place, and a trash can directly next to his bed. The thing that was quick to catch Yein’s eye, though, was a pot of flowers that were so breathtakingly beautiful Yein felt himself hold back a hiccup of tears from just seeing it. 

“What are those?” Yein asked, pointing at the flowers. 

“That is your gift from me!” Wooseok exclaimed, seemingly happy to finally show Yein. “There is a flower shop that I used to go to when I was a kid...it only opens one time a year, and they have the nicest flowers. I figured you’d be too busy to come along with me, plus it was too late. I really wanted you to see them, though. I mean...they are yours, you can have them, too.” His tongue was confused by the words that were forming. He seemed embarrassed just to admit something so sweet. 

“They are so nice! I don’t know how to thank you, Wooseok, you didn’t have to…” Yein smiled, walking toward them. He put a finger on one of the petals. They were so soft beneath his fingers. Flowers bloomed from the little pot of soil in bright pinks and yellows that easily made someone happy. 

“Just keep them, that is thanks enough. I don’t mean to complain, but the line was two hours long, so if you don’t keep them, I will be a little sad…” he trailed off. There was no question whether Yein was keeping them or not; he liked them too much to not. 

“I am sorry. You stood in line for two hours, and it was so cold! No wonder you are so much more sniffly!” Yein  thought aloud. Wooseok only smiled, laughing a little at Yein’s misplaced worry. 

“I am fine, Yein. I was bound to get a little sicker, the whether is terrible,” he admitted, gesturing toward the rain pounding against his dorm room window. 

“I guess you’re right,” Yein confessed to Wooseok, looking at the rain he had been in. Wooseok probably thinks that is the reason his hair is soaked. He touched his damp hair. Rainwater did rest in it, but it mostly smelled of shampoo, so he was sure that Wooseok might know that he had showered. 

“Yeah,” Wooseok sighed as he practically fell onto his bed, sitting upright. Yein was still somewhat admiring the flowers that Wooseok spent so much time to buy. 

He couldn’t help but think out loud, “Why do through so much trouble for me?” Yein asked. After his words stopped, the only audible sound in the room was the rain hitting the window. Otherwise, only the two boys’ breath might be able to be heard. Wooseok only stared at him, almost in awe, for a moment. 

“I like you.” 

Yein’s head went back to the moment they shared, watching the stars. It definitely didn’t feel like that was something that had occurred this past week, but it had. But Yein can remember clear as day. Wooseok, at the time, had said “I think I like you.” This time Wooseok sounded sure of what he was saying, and Yein loved that. 

Walking over to the bed, he took his place next to Wooseok, repeating those same words that he had said in response to Wooseok that night. “I like you, too.” Wooseok smiled at him, picking up his hand. 

“Then why do you care if I bought you something?” 

Yein looked over, back at the flowers, “How much were they?” 

“I went to a flower shop that opens once a year and waited in line to buy them for two hours. If they were so cheap, don’t you think I would have been more okay with buying them elsewhere. I wanted to get you something  _ nice _ , Yein. Nice doesn’t come from anywhere,” he explained. 

Yein’s jaw dropped slightly, “Nice doesn’t have to come from 100,000 won, either!” He slapped Wooseok, dropping his hands, on the arm playfully. 

“It was more than that, don’t worry,” Wooseok giggled, covering his mouth, as usual. 

“You really don’t have to do that,” Yein complained. His joy when seeing Wooseok’s smile was genuine, and the way he got upset when Wooseok covered his mouth was genuine as well.

“Do what?” 

“Cover your mouth when  you smile, Wooseok. I really think you are beautiful, and it is okay if you don’t think so, but you think wrong, then.” Wooseok pressed his lips together, suddenly serious and a little embarrassed right alongside that. His face was pinker than it had been just seconds ago, but he looked happy. He looked like Yein had just said exactly what Wooseok wanted to hear. 

“Thank you,” he whispered while lowering his head. 

Yein lifted a hand out in order to lift Wooseok’s chin, “You don’t have to look away, either, he smiled.” 

He leaned in toward Wooseok without thinking, but he wasn’t going to blame just himself, Wooseok was leaning in a little too. He cupped Wooseok’s chin with his hand, not really sure how to move in any way that wasn’t awkward. He had never kissed a person before, but he wanted to. He wanted to kiss Wooseok. And despite how much he wanted to kiss Wooseok, Wooseok still pulled back, taking Yein’s cupped hand in his own. He didn’t pull back far, though, and Yein gave him a confused look. “What if you get sick?” he asked, his throat raspy. 

Yein was so overwhelmed with so many different emotions, but that was the last thing he expected to come from Wooseok’s mouth. He smiled at him, shaking his head. “I don’t really care about that,” he said. Before Wooseok could protest a second time, Yein molded their lips together, and strangely enough, they fit perfectly. 

It didn’t take long at all for Wooseok to kiss back. It wasn’t perfect, but the feeling behind it was. Yein was sloppy and inexperienced, and Wooseok didn’t seem to know much about kissing either. He smiled against Yein’s mouth, separating for a quick breath before he kissed Yein again. He was happy to finally press his lips against someone else’s instead of his own for once. It is an automatic reaction he has often, and he isn’t really sure why. 

When they pulled apart, Yein almost hoped they hadn’t, but his lips felt puffy from kissing someone for the first time. He smiled, looking down. He shouldn’t be embarrassed, but Yein felt like he wasn’t too good at what he had just did, but looking up again, Wooseok’s face read otherwise. His face was decorated with a wide smile, wide enough for Yein to smile back. He wasn’t hiding it, and he wasn’t hesitant with the way he picked up Yein’s hand for the third time that day. 

“You are beautiful, too, Yein.” 

Wooseok layed down, lazily spreading himself across the bed that he was sitting on. Yein did the same, taking a place between his arm and his side, letting his other arm awkwardly stay squished between his own body and Wooseok’s. Wooseok’s arm bent itself around, holding onto Yein, and he turned in towards him. “You are so cute,” he said, sounding more tired than Yein had ever heard him. 

Yein mumbled a thanks before returning the compliment in a hushed voice, “You are cuter.” 

There was a brief silence before Wooseok’s voice cut through the air again, “You know, Changhyun is staying the night at a friend’s place, so you could stay here if you want,” he suggested. Yein was a little uncertain of what Wooseok meant exactly by what he said, but he just wanted to spend any second he could with the boy. 

“I would love to stay here, but why does it matter if Changhyun-hyung is gone?” He decided to take the innocent route, but he really didn’t suspect Wooseok of wanting anything sexual from him. 

“It doesn’t, you can just sleep in his bed if you don’t want to sleep here.” Now Yein just wanted to lightly punch his crush in the nose. 

“Wooseok, now why wouldn’t I want to stay right here?” Yein raised his voice from the hushed manner he had settled in just minutes ago. “Don’t your dare say because you are sick, either, because I just kissed you, so what good is sleeping at a distance from you going to do?” 

Wooseok smiled, “Alright, Yein. You can stay here then…”  He placed a kiss on top of Yein’s head, and it didn’t take long after that for him to doze off and finally fall asleep. Yein smiled against the warmth of Wooseok’s chest. It rose and fell steadily, and Yein fell asleep watching that, remembering he needed to set an alarm for earlier than usual so he could get back home a little too late and finally falling asleep himself without accomplishing that. 


	5. Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: I had some problems uploading the last chapter, and so it is a bit longer now than it was before. You might want to check it unless you like, just read it. Thank you and I am super sorry!

The alarm never buzzed nor blared to signal to Yein that he needed to wake for class. Rather it was Wooseok who shook him gently awake. “I think you should be getting to class,” Wooseok chirped cheerfully once Yein’s lidded eyes lifted. He smiled at the sight of Yein half-awake. Yein smiled back, Wooseok hovering over him. The smile adorning the boy above him was faint which was likely the reason he wasn’t covering his mouth. That or it was too early for him to worry about something so simple.

 

Lifting himself up, he pressed a light kiss against Wooseok’s cheek. “I was going to set an alarm… Am I going to be late?” Yein whimpered. The sun was bright coming in from the windows, dancing across the floor, walls, and bed prettily. The way Wooseok looked in the dancing sunlight was even more stunning. 

“Maybe. You should get dressed.” 

 

Yein thought for second, looking down at the worn clothes on his body. They were extremely wrinkled from sleep. He didn’t want to be wearing something dirty to class. “I don’t have anything to wear,” he said sadly. He didn’t want to walk back to his dorm when he was so happy here, with Wooseok. 

 

“I do?” Wooseok offered. 

 

Yein didn’t completely understand what he meant when he said this, “I know you do, but are you really coming to class today?” 

 

Wooseok shook his head, “I  _ mean  _ you can where my clothes. I am going to email the teacher, you find something and get ready.” 

 

Yein couldn’t help but turn several shades of red. Wooseok really just told him to wear his clothes. He stood, leaning down to the drawers that were built into his bed. He pulled the first one open to find socks and underwear. Blushing, he hurriedly closed it. Breathing out a sigh, he tried the second. This is where he found a grey sweater with white stitching down the sleeves. He pulled it from the drawer along with a pair of black skinny jeans that were going to have to fit him. “Should I change in the bathroom?” Yein asked. 

 

“If you want to…” Wooseok mumbled, opening his computer and checking his email. He seemed focused on the task at hand, so Yein left him to it. He decided that going to the bathroom would just be easier than awkwardly changing in the middle of the dorm room. 

 

“Alright,” Yein smiled. He carried himself to the bathroom, putting Wooseok’s clothes on the counter. He peeled his own shirt from his body, replacing it with Wooseok’s. It smelled strange, but like Wooseok nonetheless. Yein liked having on his shirt. It was comforting as much as it was new and wild to Yein’s mind. He pulled down his pants, covering his legs with the unfamiliar skinny jeans. They weren’t the kind that Yein would pull from the shelf, but they fit fine. He wiggled for a moment before folding his things and walking out the door. 

 

“Yein?” Wooseok asked him once he walked out from the bathroom. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“The professor emailed everyone saying that class is cancelled today. We actually won’t have class until next Friday, and that is presentation day. He wants us to work on our projects whenever we have time…” Wooseok explained, skimming the email as he did so, making sure not to skip over any important information. 

Yein nodded, a little upset he just went through all the trouble of halfway getting ready for class. “We have time now, then, right?” 

 

Wooseok nodded in response. When Yein looked down again, he was reminded that he wasn’t wearing his own clothes. “Should I change?” he questioned with somewhat of a grudge present. He liked the sweater, it was comfortable, and he didn’t mind the pants. He couldn’t lie, he didn’t really want to change, especially not back into the clothes that he was sleeping in. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Wooseok reassured him. He turned around in his chair and pointed at his laptop. He had the email open, but Yein couldn’t read it from where he was sitting. “The professor said that we can email him with questions if we need to.”

 

Yein sighed. If he was giving them that long, the project must be pretty big, and he probably expects a lot from them. Smiling, Yein took a seat next to Wooseok. “Should we get started, then?” 

 

“Yeah, but do you want to grab something to eat, first?” Wooseok suggested, “I don’t have much here, and you might want to eat soon.” 

 

“Like you wanna go across campus to grab something, or go out to eat at a restaurant?” Yein asked, a smile finding its way across his lips. Yein hoped that Wooseok liked his smiles has much as he liked Wooseok’s. It was a lot more than simply words could explain, but he could try to tell him all day if need be. Yein hated trying to find words though. They never came as easy to him as he hoped they would, but he would write every thought down he had in a day for Wooseok. 

 

“I’d love to take you out to eat again, if you want. We can talk about what we should include in the project, meanwhile, if that’s alright?” Yein nodded excitedly. He wanted to go anywhere with Wooseok, especially out to eat. They grabbed their things in order to head out. 

 

. . . . . 

 

“You have been modelling even before you were in college!” Yein exclaimed hardly surprised, but rather excited to learn this about the boy he sat across from. “So, what do you model for? Like a company or...?” Yein wasn’t sure what he was asking, since he had little to no knowledge on modelling, but he was curious to know everything Wooseok knew about it. 

 

“I started modelling in 11th grade when I got a card from someone on the street. They asked me if I would be interested in modelling for an ad, and I was, so I did it. I kept getting offers from other places after that, and now I am under a company that manages my schedule. It isn’t really exciting, but it makes money.” Yein nodded during his explanation. He didn’t mind that Wooseok was a little awkward about it. It was easy to tell that he wasn’t  _ trying  _ to be modest, he just was. 

 

“You are so handsome… I can see why someone would want to sign you for that sort of thing…” Yein thought aloud. “Is that the only job you’ve ever had?” 

 

Wooseok nodded, picking up his coffee. He took a sip before setting it down and speaking up again, “I did some things for my neighbors before, but it didn’t pay anything like a real job.” 

Yein nodded as he spoke. He liked listening to what Wooseok had to say. He didn’t always talk a lot about himself, especially not without being prompted. Granted this time, Yein was asking, he was still happy to be listening. It didn’t take away from the fact that he was getting to hear about Wooseok. 

 

He liked the way Wooseok rarely used his hands to explain what he was saying. There would be the moments they rose into the air and helped Yein visualize something that only Wooseok could tell him, but those were somewhat rare. Yein, on the other hand, was so used to casually throwing his hands up and making strange gestures as he spoke, as if they were helping someone else see what wasn’t really there or putting some kind of unspoken emphasis on his words.  

 

“Do you like your job?” Yein wondered aloud. 

 

“Yeah, it is alright.” Yein didn’t mind that Wooseok didn’t elaborate on some things. It was strange to him, but it wasn’t like being a mystery was something Wooseok wanted. He was quiet and kept to himself, and there was nothing wrong with that. Yein was happiest in the moments that he opened up to him, though. They were strange and rare, but still existed and Yein basked in every single one of them because the importance they held were so great. “Do you work?” Wooseok asked him, pulling his notebook out from underneath his plate and other things cluttering the table at the restaurant. 

 

“No,” Yein shook his head, “I used to have a part time job at a supermarket, but I don’t work anymore. I want a job in the music industry, though.” Yein smiled. It really did sound like a little kid’s dream, but he was this close to actually pursuing it. He didn’t want anything more. He wouldn’t dare ask for more after that; he would have everything he ever wanted. To be a singer is something Yein has dreamed of  _ since  _ he was little, so of course it had seemed like a childish thought, to him.

 

It wasn’t often that he shared with others that he indeed wanted to sing as a career. He studied music in school, but there are plenty of things he could do with the degree. Teaching was always realistic and a backup that he looked at fondly. He didn’t mind, but he wished he didn’t have to have a backup. He wished that he could just follow his dreams with no struggle. It was so unfair that so many people would never get a chance to pursue their dreams, and he was this close which was already a lot farther than most people. He didn’t feel like he had much right to complain, but he  _ wants  _ this. He wants this so bad. 

 

“You sing?” Wooseok asked. He had known Yein was studying music, but that could mean anything, Yein supposed. Being more clear next time might help, he noted. 

 

Yein nodded with vigorous excitement. He didn’t know what it was about being around Wooseok that made him so giddy, but he always felt the same bubbling emotion that rose from his stomach and stayed somewhere in his throat. It was like he knew he was going to crack at some point. The bubble was going to tumble from his lips less than gracefully and there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn’t even sure what it would look like or sound like when that did happen. He could only anticipate. “I have been interested in singing since I was really little,” he explained. “I never imagined I would actually make it as far as I have, but I did. I don’t even know what I would do with my life if it weren’t for singing. I might teach, but definitely not english,” he joked. 

 

Wooseok laughed despite the joke not being very funny. Yein liked the way Wooseok laughed. Not that it was him laughing at Yein who was trying and failing to be funny, but he liked the way Wooseok  _ sounded  _ when he laughed. Wooseok was so hard to comprehend and explain in words. He was so much more than any one word or group of words strung together. He was ethereal is some fashion, just one that Yein couldn’t describe better than haphazardly. 

 

“What do you want to do in the singing industry?” Wooseok inquired. He was writing now, probably about both Yein’s future and past. 

 

Yein looked down at the table while Wooesok looked up at him. There was nothing that begged Yein to go on, but he was interested. He was engaged with Yein. He wanted to hear what he had to say. Yein felt the smile on his face drop a little, and not even _ he _ was sure why, but he thought about what he wanted to say. “I guess…” the words took him a minute to find. 

 

“I guess I want to be able to perform…” Yein smiled abashedly. Wooseok smiled back. He didn’t move his hand toward his mouth. He didn’t laugh. He just smiled. “It is silly, though…” He didn’t want to feel like he was testing Wooseok, letting him laugh at him or joke about his dreams, but it still felt like he was and it didn’t really matter because Wooseok would be passing. He just kept smiling, shaking his head. 

 

“Anyone in their right mind would pay money to watch you, Yein,” he offered. Yein couldn’t help the pink that crept on his cheeks and stayed there. It was nice, to hear that come from someone he loved and trusted and wanted to be around. 

 

“Thank you, Wooseok,” Yein made sure to say. He couldn’t let a kindness like Wooseok’s go unrecognized. That would be unfair of him, since Wooseok is quick to thank him all the time, and Yein should thank Wooseok more often, anyway. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me for telling the truth.” Yein smiled again. Why was he so good at that? Making Yein feel that stupid bubble of anticipation rise in his stomach and to his throat until he wanted to scream and cry and smile and laugh all at the same time. He didn’t know what that stupid feeling meant, but he knew he didn’t mind it. 

 

“I do.” Yein looked down again. “I do because people have told me otherwise before and because you deserve more than a thank you for what you said, but just a thank you for who you are and how nice you always are. I don’t thank you as often as I should.” He spilled his feelings out right in front of Wooseok. That bubble still rested in his throat, though. When he looked up again he could feel his face growing red and a few tears threatening his eyes and that familiar sting in the back of one’s throat when you are about to cry. He hated that feeling, but seeing Wooseok sitting across from him,  _ genuinely smiling,  _ made the feeling subside. His face cleared a bit, and he tried smiling too. “I am really happy with you.” 

 

“Yein. I don’t know that I have ever felt as happy as I do when I am with you…” he insisted, somehow. He sounded so sure of his words. He sounded so sure of his feelings. Yein was jealous that he was so good at explaining them. He was jealous that Wooseok had so much, he had so many things he could do and say and think and act on, but he didn’t use it all. He wasn’t mad about it, not even sad. He was happy that Wooseok used it all for the most appropriate of times. He as happy that Wooseok didn’t use his brains to flaunt or to argue, but rather to form opinions and reassurances that were so worthwhile and meaningful to those he uses them on. 

 

. . . . . 

 

Eventually, the couple ended up back in Wooseok’s dorm after awkwardly being interrupted by a waiter who was wondering if they were done or not. They had been close enough to pay, pack up, and leave, but it was unnecessary to interrupt the two during their discussion. Yein didn’t mind, though. He understood. He thinks Wooseok did, too. 

 

He sat across from the boy who was sitting at his desk, flipping through the notes he had taken of Yein and looking back up at the project requirements. Yein was doing something similar: reorganizing the notes he had already taken of Wooseok into the categories that were required of the project. 

 

Wooseok’s head suddenly turned to Yein, breaking both of them from their thoughts. “Do you mind if I take a shower?” It was strange, the way he asked. He appeared so serious, but it was just a simple question. 

 

Yein smiled back at him and shook his head, “Not at all,” 

 

“Alright. I will be right back.” He left to the bathroom with some clothes in hand, leaving Yein alone. He continued to sort his notes for a moment, but got bored of what he was doing when he neared being finished. Some of the words and requirements for the categories were confusing him, too, and he didn’t want to bother doing the research. Yein looked at Wooseok’s laptop and noticed a notification that told him he had a job tonight. He shook his head. Wooseok had completely forgotten about getting ready for work just because of Yein. He shouldn’t be bothered, but he doesn’t want to be what is put ahead of tasks that Wooseok needs done. He can’t be the reason Wooseok doesn’t attend class or show up for work one day. He  _ wants  _ to be a casual part of Wooseok’s everyday life, granted, he doesn’t want it to be something that gets in the way of the rest of his everyday life. 

 

Yein continued to examine his notes and organize them until he began to grow bored of the task yet again and he thought that Wooseok was taking unusually long, but it could just be the unfamiliar atmosphere that surrounded him. Yein can’t say that it was often that his friends would leave him alone so they could shower. Especially not in their dorm rooms. He looked over at the notes Wooseok had taken about him.

 

His handwriting was neat and legible and simple to follow. There was nothing extremely special about his notes, but the ones that were a bit longer were less appealing to the eyes. He looked the page up and down at the facts were relatively clear and concise. It was the opinions that were the most intriguing. 

 

The margins read simple things like “cute” or just Yein’s name written several times prettily. It was like a teenage girl taking notes while thinking about a boy she likes. But aside from the superfluous amount of sweet comments, there were larger comments on some notes. Next to his birthday, Wooseok etched “calendar” and underlined it three times. Looking at the agenda that was opened next to Wooseok, he was turned to Yein’s birth month and had already written in his birthday. 

Looking around the rest of the page, nothing else stood out aside from a comment that made Yein feel a little frustrated. Next to the notes on his dream job, Wooseok had written “give money and company card.” It was so simple and so kind and so aggravating. 

 

Yein has  _ never  _ been quick to anger, and he wasn’t about to be. He wasn’t angry. He was confused. He was frustrated. He wanted answers as to why Wooseok would offer him money as soon as he heard about what Yein wanted to do. Wooseok didn’t even know what Yein sounded like. If he wasn’t cut out for the life of a star, how could he dare live it?

 

He didn’t want to lose Wooseok’s trust and admit that he saw all the notes Wooseok had left open. He didn’t want Wooseok to be mad at him because he did that. He couldn’t lie to him, though. Lying was against many things Yein believed in. Granted many would argue that not telling the whole truth isn’t  _ lying _ , but it is still rather close and still immoral. Yein doesn’t want to build a relationship with someone based on “not telling the whole truth” when Yein thought it was necessary. Yein didn’t want Wooseok to do that either. 

 

He heard the shower stop running, and he waited in what was probably Changhyun’s chair for a minute or two. He watched the people that walked outside. There were so many. So many that he didn’t know, so many that knew each other. 

 

He heard the door open and Wooseok walked in once again while Yein turned around slowly. His face was red, but he knew that if he didn’t get this out he might never. He cleared his throat before looking Wooseok in the eye while still mustering courage from somewhere inside his body. “I looked at your notes about me,” he began. Wooseok only stared for a moment. He wasn’t smiling, but there was no grimace or anger present. He was staid, but not upset. He was somewhere between his own emotions. “You are sweet and so kind, too kind, actually. I really… I want my singing career to go just as well as you do and I just—” 

 

“I am sorry,” Wooseok started, cutting Yein off. “For interrupting you and what I am about to say. I don’t… I don’t know what you are talking about?” He said it like it was a question. Yein could feel his face flush completely once Wooseok said that. 

 

He wanted to speak, but he could feel that his voice was going to squeak like it was prone to when he got nervous. “What you had written…about money and the company card?” Wooseok finally did muster a smile. “I wrote that down to make sure I left the tip since you offered to pay. And the company card was for you, but I knew you would never take my money,” he assured Yein. 

 

Yein let out a breath he was aware he was holding, but a flood of embarrassment welcomed him instead. Wooseok did leave the restaurant after him and kept looking at his notebook before they were getting ready to leave. “You are going to give me your company card, though?” Yein asked as a second thought. 

 

“Of course. If you really want to make it, you could always start simple. If you audition sometime for them, I am sure they would be willing to take you if you pass the audition,” he smiled. “I can find it now if you want it, but it is lost somewhere in my backpack. I am not supposed to scout, but they said it was okay if I thought the person was really worth it.” There was a brief pause in his words before he picked up again, “You are worth everything.” 

 

Yein couldn’t help his silly smile. He was  _ in love  _ with Wooseok. There was no way around the feeling. He wanted to be with him for as long into the future as he could think. He wanted to hug and hold and kiss him until his arms were sore and his lips chapped. He wanted everything a boy his age and completely in love would want, even if it was far-fetched. 

“I think I am in love with you,” Yein blurted out. He  _ had  _ to say it. 

 

Wooseok gulped before smiling and somehow sentencing a response, “I think I am in love with you, too, Yein…” he mumbled. 

 

There weren’t many second before Yein was standing and pressing his lips against Wooseok’s with what might have been too much force, but when he tried to back off a bit, Wooseok pulled closer. He kept kissing the boy. He wanted his lips to go numb with the feeling because he wouldn’t mind feeling this forever. When Wooseok pulled away finally, probably due to lack of breath, he could still feel the way Wooseok’s lips felt against his own and how they tasted when he pressed his together. He let out a breath that was shaky and confused and held everything he wanted in life. He wanted to hold onto this moment. He wanted to know how one did that. He wanted to kiss him again. 

 

Before he could, though, the door to the dorm room creaked open rather quickly. It was worrisome, but it could only be one person, since no one else had a key. Changhyun walked in to see the two boys on Wooseok’s bed, lazily on top of each other. It was likely to look worse than the reality of it. The reality of it was tired and confused while still being buzzed and excited despite the interruption. Yein is almost happy it was interrupted, though. He didn’t want to do anything more than kiss him. He didn’t know what he would do if he was left there to just kiss him, though. He didn’t know if people could get bored of kissing. Yein didn’t think he ever could. 

 

“What is happening?” Changhyun asked, his voice thick with confusion. “Am I interrupting something?” he followed himself up. He seemed worried, but for a reason completely different than what Yein would expect. He would expect a roommate to be worried that he and Wooseok are about to ruin a bed, but rather he seemed genuinely worried that he was possibly interrupting that process. 

 

“Nothing is happening,” Wooseok uttered when he realized that Yein was too baffled to answer him. Yein could feel the heat in his face. He wanted desperately for it to fade, but it wasn’t budging. More than anything he wanted that ever present bubble to burst. He couldn’t tell if he was going to laugh or cry or scream or sing, but he didn’t really care anymore. He wanted it out of his chest. 

 

“Alright. I just needed to pick up some clothes for after practice,” Changhyun walked to his bedside and plucked an outfit from his drawers. He was gone soon, with a politely quiet close of the door. 

 

“Practice?” Yein asked. 

 

“Dance practice,” Wooseok responded quickly. 

 

The clothes that Changhyun had been wearing were much different than what people would wear for most sports. Yein should have guessed it was something more along those lines, but how would he have known? Wooseok may have mentioned something about Changhyun dancing before, and for some reason, Yein thought he did, but he didn’t remember very clearly. 

“I am sorry,” Wooseok let out once the silence between the two of them grew too long for comfort. 

 

“You don’t have to apologize, Wooseok,” Yein sat up straighter so that he was sitting next to him. “I really… I loved every second of that. I really like kissing you…” he grew flustered after admitting that and turned his head down toward his lap.

 

“I don’t know why I would say that I think I love you, Yein,” Wooseok bit his lip. Yein’s heart skipped a beat or two after he spoke. He didn’t know what Wooseok meant by what he said, but how he immediately processed it made him want to fall apart. When Wooseok spoke again there was hardly any time between his words and when Yein moved in for another kiss. “I know I love you.” 

 

The kiss wasn’t as long as the first, but it was just as sweet. Their lips didn’t fit together perfectly, but that was the best part. It was interesting and strange and new to both parties involved. They pressed and pulled back until they weren’t sure what to do anymore. The heat from both of their mouths danced together with their shared breaths and Yein could feel an experimental tug on his bottom lip that he didn’t mind at all. He pulled away slowly, making sure this was okay with Wooseok. He wanted to say it back. He wanted him to know  _ how  _ in love he was. 

 

“I love you, too,” Yein leaned his head against Wooseok’s. “I love everything about you. I love your smiles, your laugh, your voice,” Yein paused to take another breath. “I love the way you kiss me and the way you write. There are so many positive aspects of you, and I want you to know that I love them all,” he couldn’t help the small pants in between his words. He felt so out of breath from the kiss. He was flushed and hot, but he didn’t want anything more than to feel Wooseok’s lips against his own. But Wooseok _needed to know._ “I love every aspect of you,” he admitted. “I love you.”

 

He did not want to seem like he was trying to say more than Wooseok could, but he was so bad with his words that he was afraid that he would never get to say it properly if he didn’t now.

 

It didn’t matter, though, if he was competing with Wooseok because he won. He pressed their lips together again. It was less messy than the last time, since they had been somewhat familiarized with the others’ mouth. Apparently, they had not been familiar enough. Wooseok’s tongue pressed tentatively against Yein’s lips and he allowed entrance. The sensation was so strange, but so pleasant. He loved every second that he could feel Wooseok against him. He didn’t want the moment to end, but it would have to, but not now. Yein pressed back, trying his best to mock how well Wooseok seemed to understand kissing. He copied similar actions, although not the same, in hopes that Wooseok would like what he was doing. He was so not used to kissing. Wooseok had been the only person that he had ever  _ actually  _ kissed in his life. There were strange instances, but nothing like this.  _ There was nothing like this.  _

 

Wooseok pulled away, and Yein grew worried that he was doing something wrong. He let Wooseok speak, though, as he looked almost eager to. “Thank you,” he smiled. Yein had never seen something more beautiful. Yein  _ would never  _ see something more beautiful. 

 

“I want to be with you forever,” Wooseok managed, looking Yein in the eye. 

 

“I can’t see myself minding forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is over !!! I am so sad and so happy at the same time btutbsgnj... I really hope everyone liked it ! I,, plan on writing more shinsun in the future, tho ! 
> 
> thank you to everyone who stayed to the end and to everyone who read ! i am very thankful ! comments and kudos are always appreciated but never a must !!!!! have a good dayy aa!


End file.
